


on the dark streets of Alexandria

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Comfort, F/M, Love, Reunions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: How Beth Greene changed the life from Daryl Dixon a second time!





	1. Chapter 1

_…she will also be there…_

This sentence was running through his mind, since Rick had told him about the party this morning.  
Deanna will make a house party tonight.

At first Daryl didn't know what to think about this. What did Rick expect from him? Daryl was never the type of guy who loved to go to parties like this, where everyone was looking at you from your head to your toes, making stupid conversation or even go dancing. Daryl was definitely not the type of such a guy.

But when Rick ended his sentence Daryl exactly knew what his friend wanted to tell him.  
_…she will also be there._  
Rick didn't say anything after that, he even didn't really look at him, but Daryl understood the message from his friend and who _she_ was.

_Beth._

Since the day she had found them, since the day she had walked through the gates of Alexandria, he hadn't spoken one single word with her. Daryl even didn't know anything about her story.

The only thing he still knew was how her lifeless, cold body had felt in his arms, while he took her down the hundred of stairs in that damn hospital and outside to her sister. How he had finally fell on the ground, her body still in his arms. He wasn't thinking about anything in these minutes. He didn't know what to think about. What to feel. He was empty. He just cried and tried to breath somehow.

When Glenn finally pulled Maggie away from her dead sister Daryl looked down at her bloody face. If there wasn't any blood he would have thought, that she would just asleep. Like all the nights Daryl had watched her sleeping, while he took watch, when the two of them were alone after the prison. These memories were so far away, while the tears were running down his cheeks and finally had fallen on her beautiful face. Somehow he thanked God that Beth's eyes were closed, because he wouldn't endure it, if her beautiful eyes would look numb up at him. Without any life, any hope, any sparkle, but maybe with some blood in them, like everywhere on her beautiful face. Just the thought of her eyes made him cry even more.

Daryl had lowered his face to Beth's and had kissed her with shaking lips on her forehead. He had wanted to say something to her, even when she couldn't hear him any more. But he hadn't known what to say, what to do. So Daryl had just kept on sitting on the ground, his little angel in his arms, close to his chest, his trembling lips still against her skin, while he tried to inhale her forever in his lungs.

Suddenly they had to leave because of a walker herd. Daryl hadn't want to leave her behind, but Rick said that they had no other choice and he should lay her into the trunk in the car next to him. Rick promised him that they will come back for her body tomorrow. With a heavy heart Daryl had finally laid her in the car and left her. Again.

Daryl couldn't close his eyes one minute in the first night Beth was gone. He couldn't remember what he had done the whole time till the next day, but he did remember that his eyes never got dry. He had cried the whole time, till Maggie, Glenn, Rick and he went back to the car at the next day, before the sun had even rose up. Daryl still wasn't thinking about anything, maybe he will never think about anything other than _Beth Greene is dead_ in his life again. Beth Greene was dead. These words had repeated his mind, since she got shot in front of him.

When Daryl was finally able to open the trunk from the car, in which he had laid Beth yesterday, he stopped breathing again, like when he heard that gunshot from Dawn's weapon. Beth was gone, just gone. Again.

Daryl's feelings had changed then from sad to angry and finally to hysterical. Maybe it wasn't this car, Daryl had told himself, shortly after he looked in every car for her, but she wasn't in any of them. He had yelled at Rick, because it was his damn idea. Daryl hadn't wanted to leave her behind and now she was gone. They should have left Daryl with Beth alone, so he at least could have died with her. But now he was alone. Again.

Daryl couldn't remember what he had done the days, the weeks after losing her. Again. Finally they all ended in Alexandria, weeks after the hospital. Daryl had tried so bad to find Beth's body, but he couldn't fin her. He wanted to find her so she could bite him and before he would turn, he would kill her, because she didn't deserve it to be a walker, but Daryl did, because he wasn't able to protect her. His life hadn't a reason, since she was gone, he had already completed his life.

One time, when Daryl was together with Aaron outside the walls, he really thought that he had found her, tied up against a tree, but it wasn't her. Somehow he was disappointed. Of course, Daryl was still damn afraid of finding Beth as a walker, but he wanted to end his stupid life. He was sick with helping the people in Alexandria, hunting or find with Aaron new people. He wanted to fall asleep, forever.

Today it was ten days ago, ten days ago when Rick had run to his direction, while Daryl was helping Aaron repairing his bike and Rick screamed to Daryl's direction that she was alive. First he didn't know what or who Rick meant, but when his friend's face became brighter and brighter, Daryl got it, but he could't believe it. No, this couldn't be true, he told himself. But still Daryl followed Rick, until he saw Maggie, Glenn, Carl and all the other standing in a small circle like they didn't want to miss even one second of this happening. But after some seconds the circle became bigger and Daryl finally saw Beth in the middle and he really couldn't believe his eyes. And again he didn't know what he was thinking, while he was watching her just standing there like nothing had ever happened.

The only thing he did remember was, that his breathing had stopped, his heart had began to jump in his chest and his eyes had swum like they did every night. The next thing Daryl knew was that he had turned around and ran to his house as fast as he could. He shot the door behind him and fell on the ground like he got shoot. Daryl hadn't left the house the whole day long. He hadn't even got up from the ground, he cried so long there, until he had fallen asleep long after midnight, but just for a few hours.

When Daryl woke up he thought that everything was just a dream, until he saw Beth again, standing next to Maggie. He held back the need to run away again, but she hadn't seen him, so he just kept his distance to her.

Nobody said anything about Beth to him and he was damn glad for that. Nobody told anything about her, when he was in the same room. And Beth herself never came to him, or with other words Daryl never gave her the chance to. He knew that she was with Maggie all the time, so he tried hard not to be near them. Daryl didn't really know, but he thought that maybe Beth still hadn't even seen him. Daryl made his work far away from her during the day and at night he was alone in his house, like always. He simply could have left Alexandria, but he didn't brought that over his heart. How would he knew than that she was save?

He told himself that it was the best for her, when she didn't see him or talk to him. Daryl didn't deserver Beth, so he just had to leave her alone. She will have it better without him.

But anyhow Daryl was standing on his porch and looked down the street, where he could see the people going to Deanna's party and he was thinking that maybe he should really go there too. Daryl took down his crossbow from his shoulders, so he could lean against the wall, while he was still watching the other.

Since Beth was back he hadn't seen her near or had looked at her to make sure she was okay. Daryl really wanted to know if she was okay, but he didn't want to talk to her, because he just didn't know what to say. He just wanted to see her again for only one second, that would be enough for him. But Daryl still didn't know how he should do that.

When he lighted up his seventh cigarette in a row he thought that maybe he could just enter the party, look at her for one short second and then leave again. That was a damn idea, he thought. Maybe he should just ask Rick if Beth was okay. But he also didn't want to speak with other people about her, they will probably ask stupid question, like why he was hiding himself from her or why he still hadn't talked to her and if Daryl was serious he didn't have an answer to these questions. They wouldn't understand it anyway.

Finally Daryl came to the decision that he still didn't know what he should do so he entered his house again. Maybe it would be a good idea to go there when it was already dark so nobody will see him. But until sunset it was still almost over one hour.

So he lowered himself on the couch in the living room. Daryl looked around like he saw the room for the first time. Maybe he did. He already lived in this house for months but he had never gone upstairs or looked close into the rooms downstairs. Daryl still hadn't taken a shower and even the fact that he had a kitchen didn't make him feel any better. He was still eating squirrels or rabbits every evening around a little campffire in his garden. He also didn't sleep in the bed, he knew it was upstairs, instead he tried to sleep on the couch for a few hours.

Daryl looked to the shelf next to the window. There were some books he hadn't notice till yet. After minutes of staring at them Daryl got up and took the red one in his hand. He didn't remember the title or the author, because it didn't matter, he just needed something to pass the time till it was getting dark. Daryl went back to the couch and opened the old book. Because Daryl had left school when he was only 14 years old and the time he had spent in school he hadn't learned that much, Daryl couldn't read very well. He just couldn't focus at school because his thoughts were always far away, by his brother, his death mother, his father, the fact that he got beaten from his father with his belt last night again, the fights and the screams.

Anyhow he began to read the first side but stopped during the third because the most words he didn't really understand and he almost needed 30 minutes to read the few sentences. So he closed the book again and laid it on the little table in front of him.

Daryl took his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. With a helpless sound he leaned back. Why was he so damn nervous? It was just Beth. Yeah, maybe because of that. She was Beth! Maybe he was a little afraid about how she will react, when she will see him. A little? He was damn afraid about that. Would she be angry about him? Oh yes, she definitely would be. Daryl had left her behind, twice in a few weeks. It was all his fault. He didn't know what had happened to her in that hospital, but he knew that it weren't nice things, because why should she try to kill the police woman then? He wanted to tell her that he was sorry about everything, but he didn't know how to say that to her, while she would probably look up at him with her big, endless blue eyes. Beth probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

 _Don't you feel anything?_   The things he was feeling at that time weren't as bad as the feelings he had right now. Sad, lost, angry, hysteric, nervous and one other feeling deep in his belly Daryl couldn't name. Maybe Beth was still thinking that he didn't feel anything, but he did, only because of her.

He was afraid too, that maybe the time in the hospital and the time she was probably on her own had changed her and she wasn't the sweet, hopeful Beth any more he knew and liked so much. But maybe she was still the same. Maybe she would be happy to see him. Maybe she wasn't mad at him.

Damn it. Daryl will never find it out, when he won't go to this damn party tonight. With that he opened his eyes again just to notice that it was already dark. Quickly he stood up and left his house. Daryl almost ran outside, before he could be able change his mind again.

Beth. I have to go to Beth, I have to see her, see if she was okay, he thought to himself. These sentences were running through his head the whole time, while he was going with quick steps on the dark streets of Alexandria. Deanna's house was around the corner, Daryl was almost there. When he wanted to cross the street he suddenly stopped.

His hands began to sweat, he didn't get enough air inside his lungs and his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Daryl leaned next to a tree and tried to calm down. He closed his eyes and tried to get a regular breath again. Damn, why was he so damn nervous? While Daryl still tried to calm down, he could hear voices coming from the house. Happy voices, even laughs and somehow these noises made him even more nervous. They had fun, they had a good time. Beth had fun, she had a good time. She didn't need him. She never needed him. When Beth was with Daryl it was always bad. She got kidnapped one time and the other time she almost died. Daryl wasn't good for her. He just wasn't good enough for her.

Maybe she was dancing with another guy in this moment. One of the good looking, young guys from Alexandria. Somehow he felt sick, when he just thought about it that Beth was with another guy. But it was for her best. She really should be happy and forget what had happened to her in the last time. It was the best for her, when Daryl won't be close to her or even talk to her. He will try to give her enough space so she won't have to even look at him. Daryl wanted Beth to not even notice him. It hurt him, but it was all he could do. Daryl could at least do that for her, after he had failed already so often.

He looked up to the big window again, probably the window of Deanna's living room. The curtains were closed but he could see the shadows, because of the light inside. Maybe this one was Beth, or this one. He couldn't say for sure. What did he think when he wanted to go to the party? What did he expect? He never could do such things. He was a Dixon. He just never deserved it to be happy.

With a heavy heart he turned around and went home again on the dark streets of Alexandria. He had so many feelings again. Sad, angry, confused, disappointed and the one feeling Daryl couldn't name deep inside his belly, which made his heart always jump and hurt at the same time.

His hands deep in the pockets of his dirty jeans Daryl slowly went on the dark street of Alexandria, when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Daryl?" He slowly stopped and looked shocked at the ground. He closed his eyes and told himself that this was just in his damn mind, like the other hundred of times. But he could hear steps behind him. He was still shaking his head, like it made it so easier to him to believe that this wasn't true.

"Daryl?" This time it was almost a whimper, closer to him. And it sounded so real, so damn real. He just had to look, even when he knew that he would be damn disappointed and hurt again, when he will finally see that she wasn't there. Daryl took his hands in front of his tired eyes and tried to wake them, before he finally turned slowly around.

And there she was. At least he thought. Beth Greene was just standing there. In the middle of the dark street of Alexandria, with a light blue dress and a little smile in her face. She was so damn beautiful, that was his first thought Daryl could remember. And Beth hadn't changed one bit, except the three scars in her face, Daryl only knew from one how it had happened. Her light blond hair still in a high braid with this one braided lock of hair. Her big, blue eyes, which were looking up at him, almost begging him to look at her. Daryl would do anyway. Her sweet nose, her light pink cheeks, her sweet mouth. Beth was thinner, of course after the things she had been trough. She had matched the beautiful dress with new booths, she probably got from Maggie. She just looked like an angel.

Only then Daryl noticed that he wanted to go to a party with still the same dirty clothes on, he was already wearing since weeks. He probably smelled like a dead animal.

Beth's mouth angle went up to a bigger smile, like she wanted to encourage him to say something, because he probably had stared at her the least two minutes. But Daryl's mind was empty. There was only one word in it, which he finally whispered into the darkness. "Beth." Daryl got an even bigger smile from her then.

He didn't know what to say and he even less knew what to do. His hands were shaking, like an earthquake was inside his body. He could feel how it got hot down his neck and his knees began to strike his bodyweight. Daryl wasn't ready for this. He just wanted to run away. Let her be. She didn't need him. He wasn't good for her.

Maybe Beth had noticed his uncomfortable movements because she came closer to him, but not too close and somehow he felt better even when at the same time he knew that it was false. "Why aren't you at the party?" Beth asked him with her sweet voice. After a few seconds Daryl managed to bring his shoulders up to his head, because there still weren't any useful words in his mind. But that wasn't answer enough for Beth, she was waiting for more. Finally Daryl found the words he needed to say for one whole, correct sentence. With much courage and after clearing his troath Daryl said "I.. I don't like such parties." That wasn't a lie but also not the first reason why Daryl wasn't there. "Me too. I mean, I was so long on my own and being around with so many people scares me somehow now. I just have to get used to this again." Beth said, while she looking up at him and Daryl was afraid that maybe she could read his thoughts.

After moments of staring at each other, Beth tilted her head, watching him and finally she asked with narrowed eyes "So what are you doing here alone in the dark streets of Alexandria Mr. Dixon?" Daryl frozen by Beth's last two words, no, the tears in his eyes weren't frozen, because he could already feel them building up. Daryl quickly tried to blink them away and focus on his shoes. Nobody had ever called him that in his life, expect her. It had something respectful and sweet at the same time, because she said it. Also a little teasing too, but Beth could say whatever she wanted to him, he would always like it somehow, because she was speaking with him. He hadn't heard this two words from her mouth since such a long time and Daryl almost forgot how much he loved it.

Uncomfortable he shifted his weight from one foot to his other and was biting nervous on his thumb. He couldn't tell Beth the truth, he just couldn't. So he gave her an answer, but not an answer to her question. "I just wanted to go home." Beth nodded understanding and now it was her turn to look a little uncomfortable. Daryl watched her and still couldn't believe that this was all real. That she was standing in front of him. Finally Beth asked with a shy voice "Can I go with you?"

Daryl stopped breathing and probably he was looking confused, because of that she quickly added "I mean I don't want to be with so many people in one room, but I also don't want to be alone. I.. I want to be with you Mr. Dixon." That was it. Like Beth stabbed a knife in the middle of his lungs. Daryl couldn't believe what she had just said to him. His mind told himself to breathe again otherwise he will faint in a few seconds. This all just had to be a dream. Not a nightmare, a wonderful dream, the nightmare would begin when he would finally wake up again.

Beth was still looking up at him with questioning eyes, because she was waiting for an answer. But Daryl needed the less air he had to breath, so he just nodded his head in response. Just that lighted up Beth's face. But she didn't move. Of course, she didn't. Beth didn't know where Daryl's house was. So he finally managed to make his legs moving again. She followed him with light steps.

Quietly they went next to each other on the dark streets of Alexandria. There weren't any sounds around them and he still had to get used to the uncomfortable silence here, because outside the walls silence meant danger. Shy Daryl looked down to the girl walking next to him and he was surprised when he saw that Beth was looking up at the sky. She was watching the stars above them like she saw them the first time in her life. The full moon was reflecting in her big eyes and Daryl just couldn't look away from her. Even when he would want, he just couldn't look away from this angel. This moment was so damn beautiful, Beth was so damn beautiful. She was still seeing the little beautiful things in this crazy world, the little things that made herself. That made this place a better place.

Finally Beth turned her head to Daryl and again he hadn't the will to look away from her, he wanted to look at her, forever. The first time tonight he felt almost good, even when that feeling in his belly was still there.

After some moments of walking down the dark streets of Alexandria and looking into each other eyes, like they saw them for the very first time, Beth smiled up at Daryl and she took his hand in hers like back when they were in front of that grave. Her fingers found the space between his bigger ones and they rested there. Filling his hand with a warm feeling and also Daryl's whole body. How much he had missed her well meant touches. And if Daryl would see a shooting star on the sky right now, he would wish that this angel next to him will never let go again. And he also wished that this street would never end, but finally they were in front of his house and Daryl had no idea what to do next.

But Beth helped him again, when she asked "Can we stay on the porch a little? The stars are shinning so bright tonight." Maybe she knew that he never could say no to her, like this time. Daryl just noticed that Beth was holding his hand the whole time, when she finally let go and the cold night air hugged his palm.

She lowered herself on the old wooden floor of his porch, her back against the handrail. Daryl sat himself next to her, almost like they were sitting at the moonshine shack. He didn't want to, but he was watching her the whole time from the corner of his eyes. How she was looking up with her big eyes at the stars and her sweet mouth opened a little, while she was smiling up to the moon and the little stars. Daryl never wanted that this moment would end, but Beth finally looked in his direction and asked "You tried to go to the party right?" She did really know him good. Because Daryl couldn't find the right words again he just nodded. Beth smiled at him, because she knew that she was right. "I think you don't miss anything, I mean I was there for almost one hour, but I didn't know what to talk about with the other and I also didn't want to go dancing or drinking something, it was just.. strange for me." Daryl nodded understanding, when she finally looked at him again.

Beth gave him a little smile then, before she was looking up at his house. Daryl watched how her eyes were looking at it, how her long eyelashes were going up and down, how her neck became longer when she looked up to the roof, but finally her eyes stopped at something near his door and she said with an amused smile "So Daryl Dixon forgot his crossbow here, because he wanted to go to a party."

At first Daryl was confused, but then he followed her look next to his door and saw the weapon leaning against the wall, like he had placed it there just hours ago. Beth was right, he had totally forgot about it. He never had before. Beth giggled when she went on "I thought you didn't want to go there, so about what was Daryl Dixon so excited to leave his beloved crossbow back here?" She caught him and it made him damn speechless.

Beth looked at him for an answer, but there won't come any words out of his mouth soon, so he just stared at her. Like back when they were in the funeral home, enjoying their dinner next to the candles. After seconds of silence, which felt like hours to Daryl, Beth's look changed from teasing, to confused and finally to understanding. After some more silence she said quietly "Oh.. So I bet you really missed me when I was gone Daryl Dixon?"

And that was it for him. These words, which had haunted in his head for a perceived eternity, made his walls broken and his body control was gone. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but this time he didn't fight them back. Daryl could also feel how his lips were starting to shake and his heart pounded fast in his chest. With a broken voice he finally whispered "You have no idea how much I have missed you, when you were gone Beth Greene." The first tear ran down his cheek and before the second followed Beth was already at his side. "Oh Daryl." She whispered, before she hugged him tight and leaded his head to the protective spot between her neck and shoulder.

Daryl knew that he cried like a little baby, but he didn't bother. Beth was hugging him and that was all he ever needed. One of her soft hands were stroking carefully his head, while the other took him close to her warm body. First he just had his hands by his sides, but when the last brick of his wall broke he also wrapped his hands around her tiny body and maybe he was pressing a little too much, but she didn't say anything, so he kept his arms that way.

Beth craddled Daryl to calm him down a little, but the only thing that was really helping was her sweet voice next to his ear, when she whispered "It's okay now. I'm here. I won't go anywhere. Everything will be good. I got you."

After some time Daryl managed to take away his head from Beth's warm body, so he could look up into her eyes. He was a little surprised, when he looked in wet eyes too. Beth gave him one of those smiles, which wanted to make him smile too. Carefully she took the strands of wet hair away, which were almost covering Daryl's whole face. He was watching her the whole time and only then he noticed how close she was and that he still had his arms around her. Slowly he took them away, even when he didn't want to, but he also didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry Beth." Daryl said to her with a still shaking voice. Suddenlyher look changed from happy to worried. "Daryl, don't think that. Not even one second. Nothing that have ever happened was your fault." "You got kidnapped and you almost died." "But I made it and nothing from this was your fault, even when you tell it yourself. It wasn't your fault. I made it. I'm here. You are here!. That's all what matters." Daryl nodded slowly his head, even when he didn't believe her. Like she noticed it, she went on "The time I was with you was a good time. I don't regret anything and what happened in that damn hospital happened, it's history now. I have found you again and I want to have a good time with you again. I need you in my life, because for a short time you were my whole life and you are still a big part of my life Daryl Dixon."

This just had to be a dream Daryl was thinking, but anyway he tried to smile a little for her. It was a dream so he could say this to her. "You are still my whole life." When Beth touched his arm with her warm hand, then Daryl knew that this wasn't just a dream and he almost got afraid of telling her something like that, but she didn't pull away, she even got closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Daryl leaned his head against hers and exhaled slowly. Her hand was wandering to his fingers again and they sat like that a half eternity, but Daryl didn't care, he was just damn happy to have Beth again.

When Daryl turned his head, his lips were so close to her skin, when he whispered "What happened to you there? What did they do to you?" He didn't want to push her, but he just had to know because the unknowing made him crazy. Beth took her head away from his shoulder and was looking up at him instead. "I haven't talked with anybody about this, because I just didn't want to, but I want to talk with you about it."

Daryl took his arm around her back and pulled her closer, like he wanted to make it so easier for her to speak about it. Beth told him everything she still knew, how she got kidnapped, her first days at Grady, about the policewoman Dawn, the doctor, what they did to the people in there and the rules of this place. When she finally told him about that policeman Daryl got his hands into fists and he had the feeling of punching something to make room for his anger. But Beth quickly took his hands into hers and stroke them a little. When she told him that she had killed the man he just couldn't act otherwise than smiling and being damn proud of her. _I can take care of myself._

Beth said that she couldn't remember much about the time after she got shot. She just knew that she had left the city as fast as she could, after waking up in the car trunk and since that day she was on her own. Till she had found them again, till she had found him again. "Do you know what helped me to go on all this time?" Beth asked him. "You don't need anything to go on, you are strong girl." Daryl answered. She gave him a half smile and ignored his answer.

"It was you. All the time. Your voice inside my head told me what I should do, how I can survive. You helped me even when you weren't there. When I was in the forest alone, I saw you sometimes. You never spoke to me and I couldn't touch you, you very always a few feet away from me, but you showed me where I could find water and something to eat. I also think that it was you, who had showed me the way to Alexandria. It was always you Daryl. Without you I wouldn't be her.! I have also missed you so bad when you were gone Daryl Dixon."

Daryl looked down at her and Beth was looking up at him, the tears running down her cheeks. Gently he wiped them away with his thumb and took her closer to his chest. Beth rested her arm around his belly and laid her head near his neck. Daryl tried to calm her down like she had done before. His lips were very close to her forehead again, but he didn't kiss her, but her golden hair was tickeling his nose, but he didn't care. "It's okay girl. You made it. I have always knew that you are damn strong. You are save now, nothing ever will harm you again." Daryl whispered into her hair.

Somehow Beth calmed down, but she didn't pull away from him. After some silently minutes Daryl whispered into the darkness "I saw you too you know, all the time. I knew it was just in my mind, but I needed it to go on. When I found the other, I didn't feel happy or something like that, I just felt so fucking bad, because you should have been the one who should have found them, because you always believed that they were still alive, but you were gone. Just gone. I searched for you every minute and when I finally found you I just wanted to run that damn hospital, but things got different and I lost you again. Really lost you this time. I didn't just missed you Beth Greene, I fucking missed you and I fucking need you. I thought you were walking around like one of these creatures and this thought just made me damn sick. I wanted to find you, so you could bite me, but I would have killed you before I would turn, because you didn't deserve it to be one of them, but I do, because I failed saving you. I failed everything. My life hadn't a reason or any hope left, when you were gone. But then you were standing here in Alexandria like nothing had ever happened and it was just too much for me.. I'm so sorry."

Beth lifted her head from the place it had been resting the last minutes and she was looking up at him with her big beautiful eyes. Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Daryl cried at her neck again, but not that much this time. The tears were just running silently down his cheeks. They stayed like this for minutes, but Daryl didn't matter, he wanted to spend the rest of his life in her arms. Beth was almost sitting on Daryl's lap and he could feel her body pressing against his and he just loved the feelings it gave to him.

Finally Daryl could feel Beth shivering, even when she was still in his arms. "You cold?" "Just a little." Beth whispered back. Slowly Daryl pulled away from her and solve the comfortable hug. He took off his west and helped her to get in the fabric. Beth thanked him with a sweet smile and it was all Daryl wanted. He rested his hands on her arms even when Beth had the west already around her body. Daryl looked at her and still couldn't believe it that she was here. That she wanted to be here. It gave him goose bumps, but not because he was cold, because Beth Greene had chosen to be with him.

Even when Beth probably wasn't so cold any more Daryl said "We should go inside. I mean if you want to." "Yeah, I can't imagine a better place to be, than in Daryl Dixon's house." Beth smiled up at him and for the first time this evening he really smiled back to her.

Daryl helped her to get up and when he entered the house she took his crossbow with her and only then he remembered how fucking cute she was looking with his weapon and also now with his west on.

Beth looked curiously around. She went from the corridor to his kitchen and he would let her do whatever she wanted because she was Beth. She gasped when she saw the modern kitchen. "Oh my God Daryl. You have an even moderner kitchen than Maggie and Glenn. And it looks so clean, I have never believed that Daryl Dixon put much worth on cleanness." Beth was teasing him again and Daryl just loved it. "It's so clean, because I have never used it." Daryl answered her curious. She just looked confused at him, so he went on. "I don't know how to cook, I just know how to grill a rabbit on a fire. I mean this whole house here isn't really my house. I just use the living room. I sleep on the couch and at the beginning I slept on the floor, because I just.. I just.. I don't deserve this."

Beth got closer to him and laid her soft hand on his arm , which made Daryl close his eyes for a few seconds when he felt her touch. "If anybody ever deserve a home like this then you Daryl Dixon." Beth whispered into the darkness. "It feels so wrong." Daryl told her. "You just have to let yourself feel it and you will get used to this. You deserve every bit of this and more Mr. Dixon." Beth said while was smiling up at him. When Daryl smiled back at her it was answer enough for Beth.

Beth looked down at the crossbow still in her hands and said "I don't know if I can still use it." "If you want I can show it to you again?" Daryl asked her shyly. "You would do that again?" Beth asked him like she didn't believe his words. "I would always do that again." And Daryl also wanted to say that he would do everything for her, but he didn't have to courage to tell her so.

Beth leaned the weapon against the kitchen wall and followed Daryl into the living room. He lowered himself on the couch, just then he noticed how damn tired he was. Daryl watched Beth while she went with quietly steps in his living room, looking at every detail and he just thought that this was better than every damn movie he had ever seen. Just watching Beth Greene.

Finally Beth ended at the couch next to him and when she noticed the book he had tried to read earlier she said amused "So Mr. Dixon is reading books before he goes to bed?" He gave her a look that should tell her to stop teasing, even when he didn't want her to. "Nah, I just tried it earlier to pass the time until.. until it was getting dark and I could.. could go to the party so nobody will see me." Beth understood what he meant, of course she did, because somehow they were almost the same now. They both didn't want to be around too many people.

So she nodded and took the old book in her hands. Daryl watched how her long fingers were touching it, like just with that she could tell if it was a good one or not. After some seconds looking at it Beth opened the book slowly and she began to read out loud.

Daryl closed his eyes and breathed out loud. Her voice filled the room and it was the most soothing thing he had ever heard. He didn't really follow the story, he just listened to her voice and somehow it took him to another place, where things were so easy, so light. Daryl let himself fall into the couch deeper and deeper and finally his head found the pillow. After some time his eyes felt so damn heavy and he just closed them. Beth's soft voice took him to sleep with every new word and finally he drifted off.

* * *

Daryl woke up because something was tickling his nose. He wanted to touch his nose, but before he even got there he touched something else. He quickly opened his eyes and almost jumped when he noticed that something was laying on him. When he was looking down at himself he finally he saw it.

It was Beth.

Beth Greene was laying on his chest, the book still in her right hand and her other around his belly. She was sleeping peacefully like he was the best pillow she ever had. Daryl could feel her chest rising up and down on his belly and he watched her relaxed face, while she was sleeping and Daryl just smiled to himself. Only then he noticed that he had his left hand around her back, like he pulled her closer during sleep. It was still dark outside, he hadn't slept that long, but he also knew, even when he didn't want to, that Beth had to go home, before her sister would worry about her. His mouth was again very close to her forehead and this time he places a soft, quick kiss against her skin.

Beth slowly began to move then and finally she was looking up at him and Daryl just had to think that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life.

While Beth was still cuddling herself against his chest she asked "What's wrong Mr. Dixon?" Daryl took his arms closer to her body and finally he said "I should bring you home. It's late and your sister probably worries about where you are."

Daryl thought that she knew that he was right, but she didn't move, nether did he. Daryl closed his eyes one more time, before he pulled away, because he could tell that Beth will fall asleep otherwise, when they won't get up now. When he was finally standing he looked down at her sleepily face and asked with a half smile "Should I carry you home?"

Beth shook her head with an amused smile and finally she stood up too. The second she was on her feet Beth took Daryl's hand in hers and together they left his house. And when the cold night air found the way under their clothes Daryl pulled Beth closer to him.

When they finally stopped in front of her door Beth stroked his hand with her thumb one more time before she let go. She wanted to take off his west, but he just shook his head and told her to let it on. Before Beth went inside, she gave him one last smile and whispered "Good night Mr. Dixon. I will see you tomorrow." Daryl smiled back at her and also whispered "Good night girl."

When he finally went home on the dark streets of Alexandria, he just knew that he will sleep damn good this night.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was right, he had slept like a baby last night. And his day also began pretty good, when he went outside and saw Beth Greene with her sister and Glenn walking down the street and she waved at him with a big, bright smile. And Daryl couldn't act otherwise, than waving back at her like a little kid. He thought about her the whole day long and he also caught himself sometimes, when he was smiling to himself just because he was thinking about her.

Daryl was at home only 15 minutes, when someone knocked against his door. He thought that maybe it was Aaron, because if someone would knock at his door it would be him, but when Daryl opened the front door he knew that he had forgotten about someone. Beth Greene was standing on his porch with his vest in one hand and a basket in her other. "Hey Mr. Dixon." She said with a big smile on her lips. "Hey girl." Daryl answered, while he tried to suppress the need to look at the beauty in fron of him from her head to her feet, but he failed pitifully. "Can I come in?" Beth asked with a half laugh, because he had probably stared at her for almost a whole minute. Daryl could feel his cheeks heating up and embarrassed he finally let her in.

Inside Beth gave Daryl his vest back and he instantly asked himself if it smelled like her now. "If you want I can make ourself some spaghetti with the things in here." Beth told him, while she was looking at the basket in her hands and then up to him again. Daryl didn't need to answer, because his empty stomach did it for him. Beth giggled when she heard the sound his body made and took it as a yes.

Quickly she began to cook and Daryl was just able to watch her doing so. During Beth told him about what happened at school today, because she was teaching the children there, and Daryl loved it watching and listening to her. When they finally ate at the dining table, Daryl had never used before, he just had to tell her that nobody had ever cooked a dinner just for him and he had never eaten such delicious spaghetti before. Beth smiled at this and almost blushed a little. She was so damn cute.

They were sitting at the table almost one hour, even after they had finished their dinner. They were talking the whole time, or with better words Beth was talking most of the time, but Daryl didn't care, because he loved it listen to her soothing voice.

Finally they got up and washed up the dirty dishes. Daryl helped her and sometimes Beth had to giggle watching him dry up the dishes. It was almost dark when they were finish and even when Maggie knew where Beth was today, Daryl brought her home again. He knew he didn't have to, because Alexandria was safe, but he just didn't want to let her walk alone on the dark streets of Alexandria.

When they were finally standing on her porch and said good night to each other, Beth asked "Would a casserole be okay for dinner tomorrow ?" Before she left inside Daryl answered with a smile "Damn okay girl."

* * *

Daryl was right again, when he had thought that his vest probably smelled like Beth. He had worn it the whole day long and it always gave him that feeling inside his belly, when he smelled her on the fabric. But he could also smell other things and Daryl decided that he will take a shower before Beth will come tonight.

While the clean water was running down his back he just had to admin, that he had totally forgotten how fucking good it was feeling taking a shower after a hot day. Daryl had one pair of jeans and one shirt that were looking clean enough and didn't smell that bad, so he put them on, just in time when he heard a knock against the door. Daryl almost ran to it with a damn smile in his face.

When Beth saw him standing in the doorframe, she began to giggle and Daryl could feel how his ears were getting red. "I didn't know that Daryl Dixon can look so clean." Beth was almost laughing now. Daryl rolled his eyes in responce and finally let her inside. "You look like a wet animal with your hair." Beth pulled some strains of hair away from his face to see his eyes better and finally she said "But you are looking pretty handsome too." Daryl thought that his whole body was on fire now, but it seemed like Beth didn't care, because she went into the kitchen without looking back and started cooking.

This time Daryl tried to help her, even when he knew that he probably wasn't such a big help for her. Beth told him what she was doing at the moment, while she was cutting the vegetables and took the noodles in a pot. When they were eating she told him about her day again and this time Daryl also told her a little about his work with Aaron.

After washing up the dishes they went outside on the porch with a cool drink in their hands. It was a nice, warm late summer evening and they were sitting like that and talked until it was getting dark and Daryl brought Beth home again. "What do you think about pizza tomorrow?" Beth asked Daryl, her hand still in his.

They were doing this already over one week. Every evening Beth came to Daryl's place, after he had taken a shower and together they made themself a delicious dinner. After they just talked about random things or they were sitting silently on his porch, while Beth was writing in her diary and Daryl was cleaning his crossbow. On one day she read out loud from that one book again, but this time Daryl didn't fall asleep, he just listened to her voice and watched her the whole time.

Daryl could tell that in the end of every day Beth didn't want to leave him, nether did he that, but she just had to go home, but with every new day she stayed a little longer and Daryl enjoyed every more minute he could spend with her together. Daryl always brought her home, it was already like a ritual for them and Beth always took his hand, while they were going on the dark streets of Alexandria.

* * *

Yesterday Beth had told him that she will have to work longer next day, but she will come to him as soon as possible. Daryl thought about it a lot, till he finally made a decision.

After work he quickly went to the little store of Alexandria and picked up the things he needed to make spaghetti. Daryl tried the whole time to remember which ingredients Beth had taken at their first dinner. When Daryl finally left the store, he went home with fast steps and hoped that he had everything he will need. He took a quick shower, before he began to cook. He almost cut himself in his finger twice, but somehow he managed to make it almost look like Beth's spaghetti. He tried a spoon full, but even when it almost looked like her's, they didn't taste one bit as good as Beth's. But Daryl didn't know what to do, which spices he should use, but a knock against his door brought him out of his thougths.

Daryl quickly went to the door, opened it and he just had to smile that stupid way down at her. "Hey Mr. Dixon. You know what? Yesterday we have forgotten about to deside what we will cook today so.. What smells so good here?" Beth said and was looking a little confused up at him. Daryl didn't say anything, instead he just took her by her wrist and gently he leaded her inside. When they reached the kitchen he let go from her and somehow he felt damn stupid about trying to make dinner on his own for them. Beth let go the basket, which she was still holding, and hugged Daryl with a big momentum.

Daryl was surprised about that, but after some seconds he responded the hug and held her gently against his chest. He could feel how her back was trembling. Was she crying? But when Beth finally pulled away, just enough so Daryl could see that her eyes weren't wet, she said with a smile "Daryl Dixon tried to make dinner. I can't believe it." "Don't celebrate too early girl, you haven't taste it yet." Daryl told her and he couldn't hide his own smile. Suddenly he could feel how Beth's body became taller in his arms, because she got on her toes and the moment Daryl asked himself what she wanted to do she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "All what matters is that you have tried it. And now let us have dinner, because I'm damn hungry."

Daryl took his fingers up to the spot, where her lips had just pressed against his cheek seconds ago, and he could tell that his whole body was damn hot. He watched Beth, while she was leaning over the pot and looked into it. She took a spoon and tasted a little of the sauce and finally she opened one of the loads and took something out. Daryl didn't even know that there was something inside. Beth took something from the content of the packing into the sauce and stirred one last time before she turned around and asked him, because Daryl was still just standing there "Isn't Mr. Dixon hungry tonight?" Daryl's lips formed a smile, before he went over to her.

After dinner the two of them were sitting on the couch and after some silent moments Beth asked him "Do you still haven't looked into the other rooms?" "Nah, I haven't even looked in this one close." Daryl looked around him. He just never wanted to, he didn't know why he should do that anyway. "Okay, then we will do it now." Beth took Daryl's hand and leaded the two of them upstairs. Damn he would follow her everywhere.

Beth opened the first door upstairs. It was a second bathroom and she teased him again, when she said "Oh look Mr. Dixon has a second bathroom." Daryl just rolled his eyes in response and shoved her out of the room with pushing his shoulder against hers.

Beth opened the door next to the bathroom and the two of them slit inside. He couldn't really name what this room was or what it should have been, because there was just an old couch, a big, dark case and a very old box in it. "I think it should have been a children's room one day." Beth said, while her eyes scanned the room. Of course, it should have been, Daryl thought to himself. He would have never thought about that, because he never had one room for his own. He also never had a bed for his own.

Daryl watched Beth and when her look finally stayed on something at the ceiling of the room, he followed her look. "There you can go to the loft." Daryl told her. "I know, we also had something like that at the farm." Beth respone. "Do you want to go there girl?" "Hell no, there are probably hundreds of spiders. Nothing will ever bring me up there." She said with widened eyes. Daryl began to laugh and finally he managed to say "So badass Greene is afraid of spiders? Interesting." "Shut up Mr. Dixon." Beth answered him, but she also couldn't hide a big smile.

She began to look around again and started to go over to the case. Beth told him, while her head was deep inside it, that there were some blankets, pillows and shoes, which were looking almost new. After Beth was finish she went to the box, which was empty, so she turned around to him and they both went into the next room.

This room Daryl could name, it was a study. It was smaller than the room before but also brighter. There was a big desk in the middle with an almost bigger, comfortable looking chair next to it. A shelf with even more books in it than as in his living room and a big empty cork board. "I love this room. It smells really good in here." Beth told him, while she lowered herself on the chair. "Yeah, probably because of the books." Daryl said to her, while he went to the big window and looked outside. From here he couldn't see Alexandria, but he could see the forest and the meadow before.

Then he remembered about something. "Do you still want to go hunting girl?" Beth looked up at him from the load she was searching in and gave him a big smile. "Oh yes." "Tomorrow?" "Sounds well." Daryl just nodded into her direction and waited till she was finish looking for everything and nothing in this room.

Finally there was just one door left upstairs and when Beth opened it she creaked, ran into it and let herself fall into the big sky bed. "Oh my god Daryl, this is the most comfortable bed I have ever been in my whole life." Beth told him, while she was pressing one of the pillows against her chest. Daryl leaned himself against a case and watched her, while he smiled to himself. After some minutes she finally crawled out of the bed and Daryl just had to laugh, because her hair was a mess now.

"Why are you laughing?" Beth asked him nervous. He pointed to the mirror behind her and when Beth finally saw her result, Daryl could see the reflection of her face in the mirror. How her cheeks were getting red, when she finally noticed what she had done, while she had rolled herself on the bed. Suddenly Daryl felt damn stupid, because he had laughed that stupid way at her. While Beth was trying to get her hair into control again, Daryl stepped behind her and stopped a feet away from her back.

With a very quiet and shy voice he whispered "You are still looking pretty." Beth turned around then and gave him one of her sweetest smiles, while she was still trying to control her hair. "Come on Mr. Dixon, we still have to look into the case, if there are some new clothes for you." Beth was teasing him again and Daryl was damn glad about that, because he almost thought that he had offended her with his stupid laughing. And really there were some new clothes or at least some clear ones in it and they seemed to fit him.

After they have looked everywhere upstairs they went downstairs again. The kitchen and the bathroom they already knew so there was just the living room left and in one of the shelves Beth had finally found what she was looking for. "What is this?" Daryl asked her, while he was looking at the box in her hand. "A playing box, what else." She answered him, while she lowered herself on the ground, the little table in front of her. Daryl also never had a playing box when he was little. He lowered himself opposite from Beth on the couch and listened to her, while she taught him the playing roles.

It needed almost 40 years and an apocalypse, until Daryl Dixon had finally played ludo. After the third round and losing it again Daryl looked out of the window. It was already dark and he hadn't even noticed, that Beth had lighted up a candle during one of their games, because he was so focused. "It's already late girl." Daryl said to her. Beth looked also out of the window, when she said "Yeah, you are right. I will better go home now, so you won't lose a fourth round." Beth was teasing him again, but when they went outside she automatically took his hand in hers and their fingers found each other, while they were going on the dark streets of Alexandria.

* * *

The next day after work Daryl picked Beth up from Maggie's and Glenn's house. Quickly they were outside the walls and made their way into the woods. After some minutes he handed her his crossbow and yeah, Beth still looked damn cute with it. Daryl showed her again how to hold the crossbow right, but she remembered the most, so they started hunting.

Most of the time they spoke about random things, like what the children in the school were telling her or what Aaron and Daryl did today, but sometimes they were just walking quiet next to each other and somehow Daryl enjoyed it. Not because he didn't like to speak with her, but he loved watching her, see her focus, see her trying to make it good, hear her breathing. He had just missed this so much. He had missed her so much.

Suddenly she whispered to him, while he was still watching her "Daryl, look." He followed her look and saw the rabbit she meant. Daryl nodded to her, but she didn't move. So he went closer to Beth and shoved her a little and whispered "C'mon girl, get it. I know you can."

Slowly she creep closer to the rabbit and when Beth shot and the arrow found the animal, Daryl began to breathe again, even when he hadn't even noticed that he had ever stopped. "Have you seen this Daryl?" Beth turned around to him with big eyes and a happy smile. "Yeah, good one Beth." Daryl smiled back to her.

Suddenly the forest became silent. Daryl couldn't hear any birds or other animals any more, couldn't hear the wind in the trees or his own breathe, his whole focus was on Beth. How she was standing there, his crossbow still in her hands, her eyes so bright like the sky and a smile that was telling him that she was just happy. And somehow he thought, that Beth probably saw the same, when she was looking at him.

Abruptly her look changed and before he could even ask himself why, she screamed "Daryl, behind you!" Something was taking him before Daryl could even turn around. A walker was grabbing his vest and tried to bite him. Somehow Daryl managed to turn around even in the walkers grip and he wanted to get to his knife, but his hands were too engaged to hold the walker with his teeth away from him. Daryl wanted to step back, but he stumbled because of a stone and fell on the ground, the walker on top of him. It almost got him, but Daryl managed to push him away a little, just when he saw how Beth's knife penetrated into the walkers head. The walker's fingers relaxed and Daryl pushed the lifeless body away.

In the second Daryl was standing again Beth threw her arms around his belly, her head was pressing against his chest. For a moment Daryl was just standing there, but then he took his arms around her tiny body and leaned against her. He lowered his head, so his chin was resting on top of her head and he could smell her. He closed his eyes and somehow he wished that she won't ever let go. He could hear how her heart was beating loudly against her chest, next to his belly. Finally she said quietly "Daryl." "Yeah, Beth?" "You aren't allowed to leave me alone, you know that?" She was looking up at him and Daryl could see the way from two tears on each of her cheeks. "I'm not gonna leave you Beth. I mean as long as you are my chaperone." He got from Beth a little smile then, before she leaned her head one last time against his chest. Daryl kissed softly her hair before he said "We should take your rabbit and get back."

Daryl made the rabbit ready for dinner in the kitchen and Beth was making a fire outside in the garden. They decided to make it like in the good old times and Beth said that she hadn't eaten a rabbit from a campfire since months. When they had finally reached Alexandria they were playing their teasing game again, because they were in a normal mood again, after what had happened earlier.

They were eating peacefully their dinner around the fire and Beth admitted that she was damn happy, that she had shot a rabbit and not a squirrel, because she never really liked squirrel for dinner. The two of them were laughing much and Daryl thought how much Beth had changed his life again since the one night from Deanna's house party.

Daryl was laying more wood into the fire, because it was already dark and colder, when Beth came outside again, after bringing the dishes inside, with a blanket in her arms. She opened it and took it around Daryl's shoulders, while she lowered herself very close next to him, almost on his lap. The blanket wasn't that big and Daryl thanked her silently for taking this one so she had to move even closer to him. He took his left arm up, so she could rest her head between his neck and shoulder, the blanket covered their bodies and held them warm.

Daryl knew, when he could see her eyes closing that their teasing game was over and they were Beth and Daryl again, not 'girl' and 'Mr. Dixon'. He leaned his head against hers and also closed his eyes. The campfire warmed his face, but the heat Beth was giving him was so much hotter. Daryl could smell the fire in her hair, but also her shampoo and the one special smell that only Beth had. He smiled against her hair, when she took his right hand closer to her and their fingers interloped again. And there was this feeling inside his belly again.

They were sitting like that a half eternity and Daryl thought that maybe Beth already had fallen asleep, but then she suddenly whispered into the night "Can I ask you something Daryl?" Daryl was feeling like he had a big knot in his belly, not because she wanted to ask him something, it was because she asked him for asking him something. She had never done this before. "Sure." He simply answered and the weird feeling became even stronger. Still looking into the flames Beth finally asked "What changed your mind?"

Daryl exactly knew what she meant, of course he did. And deep in his heart he knew that she would ask this again one time. Beth didn't look up at him, like she wanted to make it easier for him to answer and somehow it was. Daryl went closer to her ear and whispered "You. It was always you, Beth Greene." She still wasn't looking up at him, but he could tell that she was smiling and he was wondering, if she already knew it that she, and only she, was the reason. Slowly Beth took his hand up and pressed a soft, warm kiss on it.

She exactly knew how to break Daryl's walls, so he went on "I have never thought that someone could break my old redneck stubhorn, but you did Bet.! You did so easy with just being yourself. Yeah, I wanted to stay at the funeral home, but only with you, only because of you. You taught me to have hope, to see the good in the world and in the people, to think positive, to enjoy my life. I wanted it all, I wanted to try it for you, with you. If I'm serious I didn't care about what happened with the other as long as I would be with you. I wanted to stay there forever. You were the first and the only person in my life, who made me want to go on, not because I just had to, because I really wanted it on my own. You didn't just changed my mind, you changed my whole life Beth Greene."

And this time Daryl could feel the tears running silently down his cheeks. For the things he had lost and the things he got back, or with other words he just cried because of Beth. Like already so many times. Daryl had his eyes closed, when he was feeling two warm hands on each of his cheeks. When he opened his eyes again he looked straight into Beth's beautiful ones. She stroked his cheeks, while she spoke soothing "You changed my life too Daryl, you know that!? After what happened at Grady I just wanted to find you. Not Maggie, Judith, Carl or the other, I just wanted to find you. I hadn't any power left, when I saw the walls of Alexandria. I haven't eaten anything since days and I just had one half bottle of water left. I hoped that they were nice people and that they will help me. Maybe they know where you are, I thought. But when I came closer I couldn't believe my eyes."

"First I thought I would just imagine Rick and Michonne standing there on the guard tower, but finally they saw me too and opened the gates for me. Maggie was at my side in seconds, next to Glenn, Carl and all the other, but my eyes were just searching for you. And the first thing I asked Maggie was where you are. If you are okay. Rick told me, that he will look for you and bring you here. Everyone asked me so many questions and they were standing so close to me, but I didn't want to see them or hear their stories, I wanted to see you and ask you if you are okay. When Rick finally came back I asked him where you are and when I looked in the direction Rick pointed you were running away. I thought that maybe you were mad at me for the things I have done. That you don't want to see me, because you are disappointed. The days after I have seen you sometimes from far away and I always wanted to run to you and tell you that I'm sorry, but then I remembered that you don't want me any more, so I didn't. Daryl I was lying, you aren't just a big part of my life, you are my whole life."

"Oh Beth. I'm so sorry. Believe me I wanted to go to you, but I just couldn't. I thought that you were mad at me. Every time I was near you something bad happened to you, because of that I didn't come to you. But believe me I wanted, I wanted so bad." "When will you ever get it that nothing what ever happened was your fault?" Beth asked him with a little smile. "Probably never. Anyway how could I ever be mad at you Beth?" Daryl asked her back and he got a smile and a tight hug as an answer from her.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe not everything what happened was my fault, but if I could change it, I would change everything. I would have gone to you earlier, would have told you that I have missed you so bad and that I need you. I wouldn't have left you in the damn drunk and let you waking up alone and scared back there. I wouldn't have let you get shoot, hell I would have taken the pullet instead of you. I wouldn't have allowed Rick to change the plan, I would have run that damn hospital to get you back. I wouldn't have let you get kidnapped from these bastards. I wouldn't have opened that damn door and let all the walkers inside. I would have told you that you have changed my mind. I wouldn't have been so damn angry and aggressive to you, while we were alone. I wouldn't have let it happen that the governor killed your dad and destroyed the prison. I would't have killed your mother. And if I could I would make that the apocalypse never happened, I would do all this for you. You don't deserve this world Beth, you deserve so much better."

Daryl's hands were shaking, when he was finish and somehow he felt damn sick. Beth stroked carefully his belly, while she was telling him with a soothing voice "I know you would do all these things for me Daryl, you are my hero. But it's okay Daryl, it really is. The things that happened, happened. Yeah, they were awful, scaring and terrible, but they are over now. I'm here, next to you and I will never ever leave you again.! You need to complete the past Daryl, or it will kill you remember? Here." This time Beth didn't take her hand to her heart, like she had done at the moonshine shack, this time she took her hand on his chest, on top of his heart. And the second Beth touched his shirt Daryl thought that soon she will have his heart in her hand, because it was beating so hard and fast against his rips. He knew that she could feel it, but she didn't say anything. Beth was just looking up at him with her big, endless eyes.

The fire gave her body a nice, warm color and he could feel her hand still resting on his chest. Finally he managed a little smile and he took her closer. "What would I do without you girl?" Beth didn't answered him, she just stroked his left hand with her soft, warm palm. When she discovered the scar by his thumb she stopped her movements, but when she touched it again she finally got it what this was and so she asked him worried "How did you got this scar? Did someone hurt you?"

It was damn sweet, when she was worried about him. Daryl shook his head, because he didn't know how to tell her, but he knew that she will ask again, when he won't tell her the story, so he began "It happened before we got to Alexandria, maybe a few days before. We hadn't so much water left, so I went into the forest looking for some. No, it was just a excuse, because I didn't want to stay by the other. I.. I just wanted you..but you were gone, so I wanted to be alone. I found a barn and the second I saw it I thought about the moonshine shack. It wasn't the same, but it remembered me of it. The feelings got too much, so I lowered myself against a tree. Still looking at that damn barn."

"I didn't know where to start looking for your body, what to do next, what to think, what to feel. I looked up at the sky. The sun was shining down at me and somehow I know that it was you. You were looking down at me, you wanted to give me hope and faith like you always did, but I couldn't handle it at that moment. I lighted up a cigarette just to get it that they were useless. I got it that they weren't what I needed. My body was empty, my thoughts weren't there still a long time, I couldn't feel anything, expect the pain that hurt so bad deep inside myself. I felt it every time. It never got away and somehow I thought that it will probably kill me, if I won't feel anything other in my life again. So I burnt out the cigarette on my skin and I felt nothing. The pain inside me didn't go away, it just grow and I began to cry. I was crying like a baby, because I knew that the pain will never ever go away, that I will never make room for it. I will live with this pain for the rest of my life."

Beth didn't say anything when Daryl was finis. She just took his hand up to her mouth and kissed carefully the scar. "You are really gonna be the last man standing." "Not without you Beth."

She was looking into the fire when she told him "I also don't feel that comfortable here and I know you aren't. I mean I love it to have them all back, but I can see that they are all still looking at me like I'm a kid. Like I made it because of luck, not because I'm strong. I also know that Maggie gave up on me a long time ago, before Grady. I can see it in her eyes. You are the only one who isn't looking at me like that. You know me better than my sister ever will. You told me that I'm strong, already back at the moonshine shack. I don't feel comfortable in Alexandria, but I feel comfortable when I'm with you." Daryl gave her a little smile, while he pulled her closer to his chest, when he whispered "Me too girl."

They were sitting in each other arms until the fire went out. "I will bring you home now." Daryl said to Beth, while he began to move. Beth yawned long before she answered "I'm so tired. Maybe Mr. Dixon will carry me home?" Daryl smiled at her, before he turned around and said "What are you waiting for girl? It's a serious piggy back."

Beth started giggling loudly and finally she hopped on his back. Daryl knew that she was tired, but anyhow he went on the dark streets of Alexandria with slowly steps, because he didn't want to end this moment. On her porch Daryl let Beth down again and when he said good night to her, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl was earlier at home today and even after he had showered he knew that it will take at least two more hours, till Beth will come to his place. He didn't know what to do with himself, when Daryl remembered about something. He went upstairs in that one room Beth had said it should have been a children's room one day. He looked up at the ceiling, where he could enter the loft. After some try he got the stairs down and he went carefully upstairs. It was very dusty and dirty and Beth was probably right about the spiders. Daryl began to look around even when he didn't know for what he was searching for. But he wanted to find something, which would make Beth happy, would make her smile. And behind a big box Daryl finally found something.

After cooking, having dinner and washing up the dirty dishes Daryl said to Beth "Close your eyes." She began to giggle, but still asked confused "Why?" "I won't tell you. You have to close your eyes." He answered her laughing. After some time, where Beth looked sceptical at him, she finally closed her eyes. "You don't see anything?" "Nope." "Good, c'mon." Carefully Daryl guided her into the living room and stopped in front of the little table. He went next to Beth, so he could see her face, when she will finally see it.

"You can open your eyes now girl." Daryl probably looked like a kid on Christmas morning, smiling the most stupid smile he had ever made, but he just had to, because the second Beth saw the gramophone records and the even older record player her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God. Daryl where did you find them?" Beth asked with a high voice. "By your friends, the spiders." He answered her still smiling.

The second she threw her arms around his neck, Daryl had to admire to himself, that maybe he wanted exactly this when he had searched for something she would like. Beth was on her toes, because he was much bigger than her and maybe if he wouldn't hold her close she would stagger a little. How much Daryl loved such hugs from her. "C'mon girl, lets try it." Daryl finally told her.

He lowered himself on the couch opposite from Beth and watched her the whole time. How her soft fingers were sliding over the covers and she always said out loud, which one she was holding at the moment. Most of them Beth knew and she always told him a little story of each title, like when she had heard it the first time or why she knew this song. But there were also some she didn't know and she told excited him that she couldn't wait to hear them for the first time.

With a strong blow she took away the dust on the record player and opened it carefully. After she got it how it worked, Beth laid the first record in it and the music began to play. With the first tone her face began to light up and Daryl thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his whole life. Beth closed her eyes like she wanted to be a part of the music and when she opened them again there were some tears, which wanted to break free from her eyes. "Thank you so much Daryl." She whispered to him. "Always." Daryl smiled back at her.

While she sang and danced around the room, Daryl sharpened his arrows, but he watched her always from the corner of his eyes. How her perfect body moved around like she was floating, her beautiful voice filling the big room and Daryl got goose bumps every time a new song began.

It was almost sunset, when a new song began and Beth stopped abruptly her movements. Daryl looked up at her and wanted to ask her what was wrong, when she told him "I don't know this one. I have never heard it before." Daryl let out a little laugh. "A new 'I have never' huh?" Beth ignored his question and stopped in front of him. She looked down at him and Daryl thought that her smile should tell him what she wanted from him, but he had no idea. And the fact that she stretched her hand down to him also didn't let him get the answer. So he looked confused up at her happy face.

Finally Beth smiled even brighter, when she said seriously "I don't know this song, but when I will hear it again next time, I want to have a nice memory about the first time I have heard it. You know, that every time I will hear this song again, I just have to smile, because of that memory." Daryl understood her quote but still didn't get it, so she went on. "I want to dance with you Mr. Dixon. I want to have this memory with you."

A cold shiver ran down Daryl's back, when he finally got it what she wanted from him. He shook his head wildly and told her that he couldn't dance, but Beth didn't take her hand away, she just repeated "I want to have this memory with you Daryl. You don't have to know how to dance, I just want to have a nice memory with you together." "I don't think that it will be a nice memory for you, when I will probably step on your feet every few seconds." He told her unsure. "It would still be a memory. C'mon Mr. Dixon, I thought you ain't afraid of nothing." Beth was teasing him and after some moments Daryl took her waiting hand in his.

The second he stood up he already regretted it, because he felt damn uncomfortable and he didn't know how he should stand and what he should do with his hands. But it seemed like Beth didn't care, because she still smiled at him, not because she wanted to tease him again, no, because Daryl was willing to give her this memory. Finally she took his right hand in her left and she felt so good, so warm, so familiar and all Daryl did was praying that his hand won't begin to sweat and that she won't notice it, that his hand was shaking so bad. Beth placed her left hand on his shoulder and Daryl almost wanted to lean his head to her touch, but he suppressed the need and focused on her eyes again. Daryl didn't know why, but he got damn nervous. He was wrong, Daryl Dixon was still afraid about some things.

After a few silent moments, where only the music was playing Beth said seriously to him "You have to take your right hand on my waist Mr. Dixon." Daryl almost choked and he could feel how his head was getting hot. He thought that he probably had already touched her waist once or twice, but this time it felt different. Still waiting for his movement, Beth was looking up at him. Carefully he placed his shaking hand on her waist, he almost didn't touch her, but it still felt so damn good. He could feel her warm body under his palms.

"You are ready?" Beth asked him after he got a little more comfortable with the whole situation. Daryl nodded his head, unable to say anything. Beth just smiled up at him then and told him "Just listen to the rhythm and do the movements I do." When she began to move he just wanted to run away, but Beth was holding him and he knew that he won't go anywhere. The first few minutes were a little disaster. Daryl stepped on her feet every new movement, but it seemed like Beth didn't care. At the beginning they weren't on beat and Daryl just looked at his feet all the time, because he just didn't get the steps and he didn't want that Beth will see his red face. Daryl thought that they were looking probably damn stupid dancing together.

But finally they made it and Daryl looked up at her face, when his head didn't feel that hot any more. Beth was already looking at him and this time his whole body got red. "You are making pretty good." She told him, without teasing him. Daryl didn't answer her, because he still had to focus about what his feet were doing. With every new minute he got secure and more secure. Daryl stopped looking down at his feet and instead he looked into Beth's beautiful eyes. They weren't that close, their chests didn't touch each other, just their hands, but it still felt damn good.

After the third new song Beth tried something new. She let go her hand from his shoulder and danced away from him, just to get back a few beats later. His hand automatically found her waist again and his grip got tighter this time. She began to giggle and Daryl just also had to. Beth repeated this every few minutes and she also tried other things. Finally they both were laughing loud and didn't care about the right steps or the beat any more. They just had fun and Daryl really enjoyed it.

Beth got back in his arms just in time when a new song began. This time it was a slow one, where they couldn't do their funny movements any more. Daryl thought that probably Beth had enough and wanted to stop, but she didn't let go from him, on the contrary she got closer. Her chest was resting against his now. Their arms were touching and her left hand was almost laying on his chest. Slowly she guided them into the new rhythm and the fact that Daryl's heart was beating so strong against his chest, didn't make him nervous any more. Because he loved it having her so close, because it just felt right.

Daryl looked down at Beth and she smiled back at him. He could feel her chest rising up and down and it gave him a relaxing feeling. Her mouth was opened a little and Daryl just had to look at it and asked himself how her lips would feel against his and how they would taste. When he looked at her eyes again he could see her long lashes, while she was looking at his mouth too. Daryl asked himself then, what Beth was thinking, while she was looking at him.

Suddenly she leaned her head against his chest, so Daryl could rest his chin on top of her. He breathed her in, till his whole lungs were filled with Beth's own special scent. She smelled like cocus nut, probably her shampoo, but she also smelled like honey, the sun, the summer, the wind and the forest. All the smells Daryl liked. He could feel her chest falling like she was breathing him in inside her lungs, like he did. Beth's head was laying comfortable against his broad chest and Daryl got quickly used to her warm body. He closed his eyes and listened with one ear to the music and with the other to Beth's breathing.

Her hand slit behind to his back so she could press herself even closer to him. Daryl's hand also moved from her waist to her lower back, where he placed his hands like he wanted to protect her from something bad. They were still slowly moving in circles, when Daryl opened his eyes again, just to see, that it was already dark outside. He closed his eyes one more time, because he didn't want to end this, but Daryl knew that they had to.

So he placed a shy kiss on top of her head and whispered when the music was finally gone "I should bring you home." If they weren't standing Daryl would have thought that Beth had already fellen asleep, but finally she lifted her head and looked up to him. Her big eyes were looking at him, like they were searching for something, before she whispered into the silent room "Thank you Daryl."

He kissed her one last time on the forehead, before they were letting go from each other, but just as long as it took for Beth to take her things and then her hand found Daryl's again and together they went outside on the dark streets of Alexandria.

* * *

When Daryl heard the knock at his door the next day, he fast ran to it with a damn smile on his face. But the smile quickly got away, when he didn't see Beth standing on his porch, instead it was Glenn. Daryl knew that something was wrong, so he quickly asked him instead of responding to his hello "What happened? Is she okay?" "Yeah, Beth is okay. She just said, that I should go to you and tell you that she can't come to you tonight, because she ain't feeling so good."

Daryl didn't answer the younger man, he just walked past him to her house. He had to make sure with his own eyes that she was okay. Finally Glenn was walking next to him and together they entered the house. Daryl wasn't in here before and he didn't know where Beth's room was. After Glenn had told him, he went upstairs with quickly steps, stopping in front of her door and knocking carefully three times. After he heard a noise that should tell him that he could enter, he opened the door.

Beth was laying like a fetus in her bed, her head deep in her pillow. She didn't look up to see, who was coming into her room, she probably thought it was Maggie or Glenn. After a few seconds watching her Daryl said with a soft voice "Hey girl." Suddenly she lifted her head from the pillow and looked up at him. Beth's eyes needed a few moments to focus and to confirm her brain that it was really Daryl.

With a little smile she said "Daryl. What are you doing here?" Daryl closed the door behind him before he answered "Glenn told me that you don't feel that good. Just wanted to make sure that you are okay and you don't need anything." He looked embarrassed at his shoes. "That's sweet from you Daryl. I'm okay and I don't need anything. Thank you my chaperone. I just have a bad headache and I feel a little sick, but it will go over. I'm just sorry that I can't come to you tonight." "It's okay Beth. Hope you feel better soon."

Daryl didn't know what to do with his hands, so he took them deep into the pockets of his old jeans. Slowly he started to move to the door, because suddenly he didn't know about what he should talk with her or what he should do, because today he was standing in her room and not in his house and somehow it made him feel uncomfortable. But before he reached the door Beth asked "Daryl, can you stay? I mean only if you want. Just a little. Please."

He nodded in her direction, of course he willl stay by her side, forever. Daryl leaned himself against her clothes box, when Beth moved to the other side of her bed. "If you want you can sit here." Beth pointed to the now free space on her bed. Daryl looked at it for a few seconds before he went over to her and lowered himself carefully on the soft mattress. Daryl was still sleeping on the couch in his living room, but maybe he will try the bed upstairs one day, if it was as comfortable as Beth's.

Daryl looked down at Beth just to see, that she was pressing her head into the pillow again, her eyes closed like she was a vampire, who couldn't see the daylight even when her curtains were closed. She was in pain and Daryl hated it to see her like that. "Did you get already painkillers?" He asked her worried. She was just able to answer him almost one minute later, when the pain was gone again. "Yeah, but they never helped me. I often had such bad headaches, when I was younger, but I get them more often since the shot. But it was never like this before." Daryl nodded and asked "Maybe I can do something for you?" "Just tell me how your day was Mr. Dixon." Beth said to him with a little smile.

So Daryl told her about his day and that Aaron and he will make a run tomorrow. "Stay safe and bring something along for me." Beth smiled up at him. Daryl wanted to tell her that he will try to find something for her, when she pulled her head again deeper into her pillow. Daryl really hated it watching her, while he knew she was in pain and he just couldn't do anything to help her. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Finally he took her hand, which was desperate holding the blanket, in his. Daryl stroked her soft hand with his fingers, while Beth was pressing his hand. Waiting till it will be over he didn't say anything, he just hoped that it will be over soon. After some time she stopped pressing his hand and she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Beth." Daryl whispered. Damn if he could, he would have the pain instead of her. With a small voice she asked "Would.. would you lay next to me?" Daryl looked surprised and if it wouldn't be Beth he would probably ran away as fast as possible, but it was Beth. His Beth. He would do anything for her so she would feel better. And the idea of having her that close made his heart jump. Suddenly he had the big need to lay next to her in this soft, warm bed, even when his heart was beating damn fast inside his chest, his hands began to sweat and this feeling in his belly got stronger again.

Daryl nodded, unsure what he should do next. Beth gave him a thankfully smile and she made even more space for him on the bed. It wasn't a single bed and also not a double bed. For only one it was a nice size of a bed, but you had to lay close to each other, if you wanted to lay together in it. Slowly Daryl lowered himself next to her, after he had gotten out of his shoes. His legs tense on the soft mattress, his shaking hands on his belly, because he didn't know what to do with them. Daryl could feel how his head was getting red and he could also feel that the mattress under him was still warm, where Beth's body was laying just a few seconds ago.

Because Daryl was too afraid, he didn't look at her, just at the ceiling. Unsure if he should get to her under the blanket or staying uncovered. Beth made the decision for him, when she pulled the warm blanket above his nervous body. As she bent over to cover his whole body, Daryl could smell her and he closed his eyes for one second, enjoying it. After Beth was sure that Daryl's whole body was covered with the blanket, she crawled closer to him, till her head was resting on his shoulder.

Daryl could tell that this all wasn't really comfortable for both of them and he wanted her to felt good, so he carefully took his hand away from his belly and up, till he had his arm around her shoulder. Automatically Beth got closer to him, enjoying the new comfortable place where her head rested on his chest. With his arm he pulled her even closer and stroked as soft as he could with his rough palm her arm.

After laying minutes like that, he was still listening to her breathing when he could feel her body tense. The pain got worse again and she automatically took his hand, which was still laying on his belly, and pressed into it. Daryl tried to stroke her shaking hand as soft as he could, while he was praying that it will be over soon. When Beth stopped pressing his hand he let go and stroked her cheek. Daryl wasn't really surprised, when he could feel that her cheek was wet from a tear.

Carefully he lowered his head, till he could press a quick kiss on her forehead. "Maybe you should try to sleep a little." Daryl offered to her. After feeling her head nodding on his chest Beth asked "Are you staying some time? It's not that bad when you are here." Pulling her closer he whispered into her hair "I won't leave your side Beth. I got you." She took her arm around his belly like he was her big teddy bear. Having his chin still on her head he could smell her the whole time. Beth wasn't just laying next to him, she was also inside him, in his lungs. Feeling her body tense he wished again that he should have got that damn bullet instead of her. Pulling his hand away from her arm he stroked her head and kissing her golden locks.

Daryl didn't know how long they were laying like that when he could hear her breathing getting regular. Beth had fallen asleep, in his arms. Suddenly Daryl asked himself what Maggie would say, if she would get into the room and see him laying like that, with her sister in one bed, under a blanket. Him, Daryl Dixon. He never asked himself before, what the othes were thinking about them, but now he worried a little about it. What did they think or say, when they saw Beth spending every evening at his place, when they spent time together, just the two of them. What would her father think about this? Daryl shook his head, these thoughts were stupid, because it was so simple. They just needed each other and if anybody would have to say anything against that they would already have. They probably did all see that they need each other and that they were good for each other. Maybe the other people of Alexandria didn't think the same like their family, but Daryl didn't care, as long as they were nice to Beth. Daryl tried to remember, but he thought that no one ever had looked at him like he was a pervert. And he definitely wasn't one. At least Daryl was thinking that. Yeah, Beth was the prettiest woman he had ever seen in his life, but he also knew that he was probably twice her age and he also knew that she wasn't interest in him. At least he was thinking that.

Daryl couldn't name what they had, but it was something deeper. Deeper than friendship and probably also deeper than love. Respect, a soulmate, the need to have each other, the knowing that there was always someone there for you, someone who would fight for you till death. Daryl would definitely do that for her. Maybe he should have done that already the first time. He thought about it what would have happened to Beth, after he would have been the one who got shot. Yeah, she wouldn't have to be the one to wake up alone in a drunk, surviving on her own in the forest, to have such bad headaches from time to time, but maybe she would have to be the one, who would have cried all days and nights long, who would have been the one, who was lost and maybe she would have harm herself. But she would be alive, with her family, she would be still breathing. Beth's words were running in Daryl's head _nothing was your fault_ and he really tried to believe them, but deep in his heart he will always know that it all was all his fault. Maybe the voice in his head will get quieter with time, but it will never go complete away. But Daryl wanted to try it for her, to let it all behind, for her.

Just one other movement and everything would have happened different, but that was the past and in this second Daryl was laying with Beth together in one bed. Her warm body was pressing against his larger one. Beth's head was resting on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing, her ear on top of his heart and it almost started to beat faster again, just thinking about it. She hugged him firmly, like she wanted to make sure that he won't leave her side. Daryl never will. Alternately he stroked her head and her arm, holding her hand with his other the whole time. Leaning his head more against her's he closed his eyes. Sniffing her own, special perfume, while his breathing got similar to Beth's.

Daryl woke up, because his body was on fire. He felt so damn hot. The room was complete dark, he couldn't see anything and he almost began to get nervous when he noticed that someone was laying next to him. Then he remembered everything. Beth. His body relaxed again, but he still felt very hot. Daryl must have dreamed about something, but he didn't remember about what. Daryl could tell that it wasn't a nightmare, he knew how they were feeling, he had enough from them the last months, no it wasn't a nightmare, but he just couldn't remember what he had dreamed about.

Carefully he tried to move into a more comfortable position without waking Beth, when he stopped in the middle of his movements. It wasn't a dream that had made him that hot, it was the reality. While he was sleeping, Beth had put her leg up to his, dangerous near his middle. Just a few more centimetre and she would touch with her knee his balls through his pants. Damn, this thought made his dick twist and only then Daryl noticed that his manhood was stone hard. Beth's hand had gotten also lower during her sleep and it was almost at his belt. No, no I'm not a pervert, it's just the situation, Daryl told himself.

Trying to think about something other than her body he tried to get to know how late it probably was. He hadn't slept that long, but it was already dark and Daryl knew that he should leave soon, before Maggie will come in and see the bulge in his pants. Only this thought got his body to a normal temperature again, thinking about what her father would say made the bulge going completely away. Daryl didn't want to leave the soft bed and her warm body, but he knew he just had to.

Carefully he pulled his arm away, which was resting around her tiny body. He tried to slip away from where Beth's head was resting on his chest, but he failed and when he turned around he could even see in the dark room that her eyes were looking up at him. Sleepily she said "Daryl?" "Everything is okay sweetheart. I just have to go home." "Really, you have to go?" "Yeah.. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well sweetheart." Daryl lowered his head and gave Beth a soft kiss on her forehead, before he opened the door he could hear her whisper "Thank you."

Daryl went downstairs and Maggie caught him before he could slip outside. He was a little afraid about what she was thinking, but her look told him that she wasn't angry, she almost looked relieved. Just like her sister seconds before Maggie said to him "Thank you Daryl. For everything." He just nodded and responsed "For her always."

After slipping outside he went on the dark streets of Alexandria to his house. The cold night air hugged Daryl and he already missed Beth's warm body.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl was thinking about Beth the whole time on the run. This morning he hoped to see her, before he will leave with Aaron, to make sure that she was feeling better. Beth's curtains were still closed when he went by her house in the morning, but before he got into the car, she called his name and Daryl smiled to himself. Turning around she ran in his direction and stopped just in front of him. "Hey girl. You are feeling better today?" "Much better. And this just because of you." Beth answered with playfully eyes and a smile in her face.

Nervous Daryl put his hand in his hair, so his nervous fingers had something to do and he hoped that he wasn't looking like an idiot. Of course, he did, because he could feel how his head was getting hot. Suddenly Beth got on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Stay safe Daryl." With that she left him standing there like a dork. And Daryl was the happiest dork in the whole world.

While driving home to Alexandria Daryl couldn't wait to see Beth smiling, when he will finally show her the things Aaron and he had found. He went home with tired feet and a big box in his hands. Planning to take a quick shower and then searching for Beth, but his plans changed, when he heard a beautiful voice coming out of the opened windows of his house.

Trying to get the door open with one hand, Daryl could finally hear the music playing from the old record player. Quietly he entered his house, because he didn't want to disturb Beth. Daryl placed the box next to the door on the floor and searched for her. Finally he found her in the living room, with a duster in one hand and some books in her other, while she was cleaning the shovel. Leaning against the door frame Daryl watched her. A damn smile in his face and again he had to admin that Beth was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

Her beautiful voice filled the room like the last sunbeams, which were coming through the old window. Moving her body to the beat he just had to look at her. Her sweet butt in those damn tight jeans, her long legs were finally ending in her favourite boots. Beth's braid was swinging, while she got on her toes to get to the books on top of the shovel. Daryl wished that this moment will never end, but he also knew that Beth would be damn frightened to turn around and see him standing there.

So he loudly cleared his throat and said "Hey girl." She turned around and looked at him with her beautiful eyes and a big smile. "Daryl, you are back." Leaving the duster and the books behind, Beth ran to him and crashed into his arms. Daryl hadn't expected such a welcome, but he still hugged her back and kissed her head. "You have missed me girl?" "Every second." "I have missed you too." He said seriously. Finally Beth pulled away and looked up at him like a deer.

With a smile and looking around Daryl asked her "What are you doing here girl?" "I didn't just want to say thank you to you for what you have done yesterday, I wanted to do something for you too. So I cleaned your house the whole day long." "You didn't have to do that Beth." "I know, but I wanted. For you." "Thank you." "And now go and take a shower Mr. Dixon, I will make dinner for us." "As you wish girl."

After cleaning his whole body from sweat, dirt and some walker blood, Daryl quickly went upstairs to get himself into new clothes. He should have thought about it before, now he had to go with just a towel around his middle to his bedroom. Daryl could hear Beth working in the kitchen, so he hoped that she won't see him, because he just didn't want her to see his back. Beth just shouldn't see it, she shouldn't worry about it.

Entering his bedroom he saw that Beth had changed the overlay from the bed. The room generally looked cleaner, she had made a damn good job. Opening his clothing box Daryl almost thought that he was in the wrong house, because normally he just had two shirts, two pants and also just two boxers to chance, but now his box was full of new clothes. Taking the first shirt he saw he thought that maybe Beth will never stop to surprise him.

After he got dressed, Daryl was just too curious to not look into the other rooms, to see what she had made in them. In the office room Beth had taken a big vase with many colored flowers and the room also looking cleaner generally. The children room was still the same, she cleaned it too and the boxes were also full of new clothes. The bathroom had new towels, only then Daryl noticed that the bathroom downstairs had also new ones, which he hadn't noticed before. Downstairs again he looked into the living room, just to see that Beth had made his bed on the couch.

Finally Daryl followed the delicious smell into the kitchen. On the dining table was also a vase with many flowers and a clean tablecloth. Beth didn't turn around, but somehow she knew that Daryl was in the room, because she said "Dinner is finish in a few minutes." "You are awesome girl, you know that?"

While Beth filled their plates, she told him to get them something to drink from the fridge. When Daryl opened it he looked shocked again, when he saw that the whole fridge was full of food and drinks. "Where did you get all that stuff?" "Of course from the little store Daryl. I also got the clothes for you there." Beth answered with an amused smile. Sometimes he forgot that they were living in Alexandria and that they had a little store to get the things they needed.

After dinner and cleaning up the dishes he remembered about the almost forgotten box. Bringing it to her in the living room she asked with big eyes "Wow, what's in that?" When Aaron had found the boxes, Daryl wanted to ask him, why he was so happy about it, because they couldn't use them any more, but then Daryl remembered that they were in Alexandria now, with electricity. "It's a Television." Daryl answered her. "You are jockeying right?"

Laughing Daryl told her the story how they had found so many for every house and hundred of DVD's. "We can make move nights." Beth said to him with big eyes. "Yeah, just give me few seconds to connect it." Together they were unpacking the TV and after some minutes the dark screen changed into white and Beth let out a sweet laugh. "I was never so damn happy to have a TV." She told him. Daryl loved it to see her smiling like that.

Daryl picked up the back pack, in which the DVD's were, and gave them to her. Still with a smile in her face she looked for a movie she wanted to see. Half in trance watching her, Daryl remembered about the second thing he got today and witch was only for her. He took it from the little compartment from the pack in his hand. First it felt cold in his palms, but then it took over his body heat. Daryl could feel how his palms began to sweat, because he didn't know how to give it to her, without looking like a dork.

Still playing with it in his hand, Beth got up from the ground with three DVD's in her hands and lowered herself next to Daryl on the couch. "Which one do you want to watch?" Beth asked him curious. Daryl took his shoulders up to his head "I don't care, you can choose." "Okay, then I will take this." Beth just wanted to stand up again, but Daryl quickly took her by her wrist and made her staying with that.

Daryl said, while he could feel his ears getting hot "Wait a second Beth. I.. I.." Daryl looked her straight in the eyes and he became speechless. He just couldn't say it, so he took her hand, which he was still holding, closer to him and placed it carefully in her hand, then he let go, clearing his throat. Beth pulled her hand back, after she had noticed that Daryl had laid something in her palms. Her eyes became bigger and her mouth fell open when she opened her fist.

With a happy voice Beth told him "Oh my god. Daryl it's so beautiful." His shoulders began to relax again and his tensed face loosened a little. "I'm glad you like it." Watching her how she looked at the necklace in her hand made Daryl's heart jump and he remembered why he wanted to find something for her. Because he wanted to see her smile. Beth looked down at the necklace with the little golden heart and first Daryl thought it wasn't the right present for him to her, but then he remembered that Beth was his heart and that it was just the best present he could give to her.

After moments of looking at the jewellery, Beth searched for his eyes and said "But Daryl, you didn't have to." "Yesterday you have said, that I should bring something for you from the run." He told her smiling. Beth got a worry look when she said "I.. I just joked Daryl. You really don't have to look for a present for me on a run." With a half laugh Daryl answered "It wasn't dangerous and.. I just like it to you see smile."

Still looking up at him she asked "Can you help me put it on?" And with that Beth already turned around, so she showed him her back. Beth held the necklace in the air, so Daryl could take it and with the other hand she pulled her hair away, so her neck was free. Taking the jewellery in his palms, Daryl looked at her bare neck the whole time. Clearing his throat he pulled the jewellery around her beautiful neck. With shaking hands he tried to close the breech lock. Daryl was so close to her, that he could smell her own beautiful scent again, which didn't make it easier for him to focus. After moments of trying he finally got it and pulled the necklace better around her neck. Daryl got goosebumps, when he touched her soft, warm skin and when he got the need to lean down and kiss her beautiful neck he quickly pulled away.

Daryl could see how she looked down at herself and touched the little heart, which adorn in the middle of her chest now. Finally Beth turned around and threw her arms around his neck. Responce her hug, Daryl pulled her closer to his chest and laid his head on her shoulder, he was so close to her neck again. "Thank you so much Daryl." "For you always Beth." Before she finally pulled away again, Beth placed a quickly kiss on his cheek and Daryl thought he would melt.

After he had started the movie and Beth came with two glasses of lemonade back from the kitchen, they made themself comfortable on the couch. Beth took the blanket from the end of the couch and without a big deal she took it around Daryl and herself. Cuddling into his side, Daryl took his arm around her and pulled her closer. He didn't really care about the movie, most of the time he even didn't watch it, he had just eyes for Beth. Watching her how her look changed, while she followed the story, how she hold back breathing, when the movie got exciting, how she smiled and giggled, when something was funny, how she crawled closer to him and took his hand, when something was scary. Beth was Daryl's movie.

Since the one time she had taken his hand, he never let go again, neither did she. Beth stroked the back of his hand the whole time, while he carefully moved his hand up and down her side, where he held her against him. When he didn't look at her, Daryl had his nose in her hair, breathing her inside his lungs. When he finally thought that he will get high, if he inhaled her perfume one more time, he pulled away to look at her face again. Beth had stopped stroking his hand a few minutes ago and he had thought, because of the movie was exciting again but looking at her face he knew why. She had fallen asleep. In his arms.

Smiling to himself Daryl knew that he was the happiest man in the whole world right now. He thought that as long as the movie was playing he will stay with her here, before he will take her home. He just enjoyed it so much to have her that close, like yesterday.

Yesterday.. Thinking about yesterday evening Daryl thought that now he didn't feel like, when he was laying with Beth together in one bed. Hot, hot like his body was on fire, the need of having her close, having her close to his middle and to have a rock hard dick. He didn't feel like that now and he felt damn glad about it, because he knew that it was really just because of the situation yesterday and he hadn't donce that with purpose. His body just did it because.. because.. of the situation, he decided to himself. Daryl wasn't a pervert.

While Beth was sleeping in his arms, she took her palms away from his hand and hugged him at his belly, her head almost on his lap. Stroking her head the whole time and listening to her breathing, Daryl almost didn't notice that the movie was over and the final credits were running on the TV screen. He hated it that the movie was over, not because he liked it, but he had to bring Beth home now.

Leaning down to her head he placed a lovingly kiss into her golden hair. Slowly Daryl started to move under her, so she will wake up. Finally he could feel her moving and Beth turned her body so her face was looking at his belly. She was still half in her dreams, because her eyes were closed the whole time, when she turned around. Daryl leaned down to her ear and whispered "Beth?" When she didn't answer him or opened her eyes, he went on "The move is over sweetheart, I will bring you home now."

She started to move again, even closer to his belly, when she finally said sleepily "I don't want to go home. Can't I sleep at your place Daryl?" He frozen. She couldn't sleep here.. Or did she can.. "What about Maggie? She will worry about where you are?" Getting her mouth a little away from his shirt, because she almost pressed her face into his belly, Beth said "She knows that I'm at your place."

Daryl nodded to himself, thinking about one reason she shouldn't sleep here. After some moments he decided that he couldn't find even one. Beth was already asleep again, but Daryl didn't want her to sleep on this old couch. She deserved a bed.

Pulling her sleeping body in his arms, Daryl took her upstairs. Beth's head was resting by his chest and he almost missed a stair, because he watched her beautiful face, but he won't ever let her fall. After pushing the bedroom's door open with his feet, Daryl laid her carefully in the bed. Covering her body with the blanket and watching her, while she got comfortable. For the first time Daryl really wished that he could lay in this bed, with Beth next to him, but he knew he couldn't do that, so instead he leaned down to Beth's sleeping body and kissed one last time her forehead. "Good night sweetheart." He whispered into the dark room and finally he left her alone. Daryl let the door open, so he could hear her, if she called after him during the night. After turning out the TV Daryl laid himself on the couch, while his thoughts were by the girl upstairs.

* * *

Daryl woke up with the sun and the second he opened his sleepy eyes he thought, that Beth didn't call after him during the night, so she probably slept well, maybe she was still asleep. Looking up at the ceiling Daryl's mouth angle went up. Just the thought of sleeping Beth made his heart getting warm. Maybe he could.. Maybe he should look if she was okay, Daryl thought.

With quiet steps he went upstairs, trying not to make too loud noises. Curious he looked from the door into the bedroom, just to see her angel body still sleeping in his bed. He watched how the blanket went up and down with her breathing, listened to her breathing and thinking again that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. After minutes of watching her he managed to go downstairs again, because he didn't want to scary her, when she will wake up and see him standing in the doorway staring at her.

Daryl waited for Beth downstairs. His heart began to beat faster, when he could hear her footsteps on the stairs. When Beth entered the kitchen, in which Daryl was sitting, rubbing the seep out of her eyes, she said "Good morning Daryl." Hell, he could get used to that. Her hair was a mess, but Daryl liked it like that and he bet that her body was still warm from the bed. "Good morning Beth. How did you sleep?" "As if on a cloud." Daryl smiled at her, unsure what to say.

"Did you have already breakfast?" Beth finally asked him. "Nah, I never eat breakfast. But you can get yourself something if you want." "No, thank you. I think I should go home, it's already late." After getting closer to him, Beth placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you tonight Mr. Dixon." Smiling back at her he said "Yeah, till tonight girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Like yesterday they watched a movie, after they had dinner and washed up the dishes. And like yesterday Beth cuddled herself against Daryl's side and he simply loved it. He smiled into her hair, when he noticed she was already tired and he couldn't wait to see her sleeping face again. Daryl was thinking, if Beth would want to sleep at his place again tonight, but before she could fall asleep the movie was over and Daryl was almost a little disappointed, when they saw the final credits.

Slowly he started to move and Beth sat herself up. Clearing his throat he said "C'mon girl, I will bring you home." But before he could stand up, Beth took his hand and she watched his face a little nervously. "Daryl, can.. can I.. can I sleep here again?" Not knowing what to do or what to say Daryl just looked at her. "I mean only if you want that." Beth finally added.

He wanted to tell her how bad he wanted that, but of course his mouth stayed close and he just nodded with a smile down to her. Beth's face relaxed again and she also smiled up at him and Daryl thought that this time she was the one who didn't know what to say.

So Daryl stood up and took her in his arms, like yesterday. With a giggle Beth pulled her arms around his neck and said "You don't have to carry me Daryl. I'm still awake." And this time he told her the truth "I like it, carrying you." Daryl could feel how his head was getting hot, but he knew he had obviously said the right thing, when Beth pulled herself closer to him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You are the best, Daryl Dixon, you know that?" He answered her with an embarrassed smile.

Daryl laid her carefully on the soft mattress of his bed and this time Beth took the blanket on top of her on her own. Looking up at him with her big deer eyes he couldn't act otherwise than leaning down and placing a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good night girl." Daryl whispered, his mouth still near her skin. "Good night Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered back, when he left the room.

Next morning Daryl tried to make breakfast and not too loud noises while doing so, because Beth was still asleep upstairs. He was finish just in time, when he could hear her footsteps on the stairs. When Beth entered the kitchen she stopped and looked at the full table. A little proud and smiling to himself Daryl said "Good morning Beth." After a few seconds she finally said "Good morning Daryl. I thought you don't eat breakfast?" "Yeah, I still don't do it, but this is for you." Beth began to smile at him and finally she lowered herself on the next chair. "Thank you Daryl."

He just nodded in her direction and watched her, while she was looking at the things he had made on the table. "But I can't eat this all on my own Daryl. You have to help me." He shook his head and answered "I don't eat anything in the morning girl." "Then just sit next to me, I don't want to eat alone." And of course Daryl did, like he got told.

When Beth couldn't eat anything anymore, she said "I will put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow." For tomorrow. Beth wanted to sleep again here tonight.

Tonight Beth fell asleep in Daryl's arms again, while they were watching TV. The final credits came way too fast, because Daryl enjoyed it to have her that close. After he turned out the TV, he took her in his arms and went upstairs. Laying her sleepy body in the bed, covering her with the warm blanket, kissing her maybe a little longer on the forehead today and whispering good night to her, he just wanted to pull away when she began to move under the blanket and suddenly she took his hand.

"Daryl?" she asked sleepily her eyes half closed. "Yeah sweetheart?" "Please, lay next to me." Daryl frozen and looked shocked down at her. She just couldn't mean that serious, or.. "Please." She begged him.

Looking Beth one more time straight in her now opened eyes, Daryl finally nodded and with a fast beating heart he went to the other side of the bed. He lowered himself slowly, taking his feet on the mattress and thinking just one second, if he should get under the blanket to her, when he finally did it. Beth was right, of course she was right, the bed felt like a cloud. His bed was way bigger than Beth's and they even didn't touch each other and a few years ago Daryl would have been glad about that, but now he just missed her warm body.

Before he could even get comfortable, Beth already turned around and crawled closer to him. Daryl welcomed her in his arms with a smile and when she was finally laying comfortable he placed a kiss on her head and thought to himself that this will be the best rest he will get since years.

* * *

They went on like that. Daryl came home after work, took a shower, waited till Beth came to him, they made dinner, talked about their day during dinner, washed up the dishes, went for a walk after, or drinking lemonade on his porch, playing ludo or watching TV. And it always ended the same, they slept together in the same bed. They always felt asleep with her head laying at the place between his shoulder and neck, but sometimes, when Daryl woke up during the night or in the morning her head was on his belly, her feet knotted with his, her arm around his chest.

One morning he woke up and all he could see were blond locks. Beth was pressing her back against his chest and belly. And he was damn glad that he hadn't a morning wood that day. Daryl's arm was around her middle, which was holding her close to himself, his face buried deep in her hair. How much he loved it waking up and seeing her laying next to him like a sleeping angel. After some time watching her , Daryl always pulled carefully away from her, trying not to wake her.

Like every morning he made her breakfast and stayed by her side, while she was eating. One day Daryl ate a little too and with every more day he ate more and more, now the two of them were eating breakfast together every day.

When Beth came to him this evening she had a little back pack with her. Daryl didn't ask her what was in there, he just noticed it. When they were both damn tired after the eighth round of ludo she said, that she will go upstairs, while Daryl went in the bathroom. When he entered the bedroom Beth was standing in front of him with opened hair, short sleeping pants and a sleeping shirt. Daryl frozen for a moment. Now he knew what was in the pack.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Beth asked him with a smile in her face. After clearing his throat he answered "Because I have never seen you with your hair opened." Beth crawled into the bed and asked when Daryl lowered himself on the other side of the bed. "Do you always sleep in your clothes Mr. Dixon?"

If he was serious, yes. He hadn't slept in a pyjama or just with his boxers on since the apocalypse had begun. Just in case, something will happen. But when he thought about it having her soft, warm skin on his, made his heart jump. So he responsed with a smile and "No." Slowly and also a little nervous he began to open his belt.

Beth turned to her left and took out the light from the lamp on the little table next to her bedside. Maybe she was thinking, that so it would make it easier for Daryl, when the room was dark. And it was really better for him then and more comfortable. Finally his pants were gone, next to his socks and jacket but he won't take of his shirt. Beth just shouldn't see his scars.

She didn't say anything, when he crawled under the blanket to her, just with his boxers and shirt on. Like she had read his mind before, she took her bare legs on his and Daryl almost whimpered at the beautiful feeling it gave him. That one feeling in his belly, he still couldn't name. Daryl could feel how her heat went into his body and finally back into hers again.

While Beth stroked his legs with hers, Daryl could tell that she had shaved legs. Finally her toes found his and she stayed, moving them above his and he answered her with also moving his toes. Daryl almost began to laugh into her hair then. He had never believed that he would lay one day with Beth Greene together in one bed, cuddling and touching her toes with his.

When he could hear her breathing getting more regular, Daryl kissed her forehead and whispered good night into the darkness. She answered with moving her toes above his.

* * *

Time pasted by and in one late summer night Daryl woke up because Beth was moving next to him. The second he opened his eyes she began to scream. Quickly he sat himself up and tried to turn her to his side, because she showed him her back. "NO! Not him!" Beth started to hit with her legs on the mattress and tried to get free from his hold.

"Beth. Beth." Daryl tried to wake her up. "NO! Let me go!" she screamed again. Daryl took her by her wrists so she couldn't beat him. Hoping that he didn't grape too tight, because Daryl didn't want to hurt her. "Beth, wake up. It's me. Daryl." She stopped moving then and opened shocked her eyes.

The second Beth saw him clear the tears began to run out of her eyes, while she whimpered his name. Quickly he took her in his arms and carefully stroked her back. "I got you sweetheart. It was just a dream. I got you." While Beth was crying at his chest he craddled her lovingly, hoping to make her calm down a little. Her whole body trembled and her shoulders shook, while she was crying into his chest.

While one hand hold her close to his body, Daryl's other stroked Beth's head gently. "Everything will be good sweetheart. It was just a dream. You are safe. I'm here." Daryl hated it to see her like that and he almost cried with her, but he had to be strong for her. Even when she stopped sobbing by his chest, he kissed her forehead the whole time. His lips on top of her head whispering "I got you. Everything is good."

After minutes of just laying in each other arms, Beth finally looked up at him. Her eyes glassy and red. Daryl had the need to kiss all her tears away, when she looked up at him like a wounded deer. Of course he didn't kiss her tears away, instead he carefully whipped them away with his thumb. Beth leaned into his touch, when his palm stroked her soft cheek.

"You good sweetheart?" Even in the darkness Daryl could see that her mouth was a little swollen, because she had cried so much. Beth pulled her lower lip between her teeth and nodded slowly. When Daryl pulled her closer to him, he finally noticed that she was laying between his feet, her chest on his belly. After kissing her forehead one more time he asked her worried "Do you often have such nightmares?" After some seconds Beth was finally able to answer him "I just had them a few times, but they were never like.. like that."

Stroking her head Daryl told her "It was just a nightmare sweetheart. It's over now." Beth tried to give him a little smile, but failed pitifully. "I have dreamed that you.. you were gone.. you got killed.." Because of her high voice Daryl could tell that she was near new tears, so he quickly stopped her and said "It was just a dream Beth. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you, ever. I will always stay by your side. We are here now, together. You are my life." Unable to respond anything she laid her head on his belly again.

Daryl never stopped stroking her back, head, cheek or whatever his fingers could find from her soft body. Somehow he thought that his breathing was maybe calming her down, because it was the only thing she could hear with her ear on his belly.

Only then Daryl asked himself how late it probably was. It was still dark outside and it looked like that sunrise was still far away. It was Sunday tomorrow, Beth and Daryl had their day off. Deanna had decided this a few weeks ago, because there were so many people in Alexandria now, that they could all take the weekends off, except for the one who had to keep watch. They all got the work done during the week, so they had two days were they could do whatever they wanted. For Daryl was this just one thing, Beth.

Even the fact that they didn't have to stand up early next morning, Daryl knew that Beth needed the rest. Especially after her nightmare. But he could say that she wasn't sleeping, because her hand was grabbing tight his shirt and her breathing wasn't regular. "You should try to sleep some more sweetheart." He told her soothing.

Moving on his belly Beth answered him "I'm afraid that I will have a nightmare again." "I'm here sweetheart, I will wake you before anything will get worse. You need the rest." Making herself comfortable again she whispered into the darkness "I will try. But it's so quiet. Can you.. can you tell me about your day?"

Daryl smiled to himself, he had already told her about his day at their dinner, but of course he will do it again, if this made her feel safe. He tried to tell her every detail he could remember and Daryl thought that maybe his voice and his breathing got her finally so relaxed again, that she fell asleep. Leaning down to kiss her head one last time, before Daryl laid back and watched her sleeping body. He didn't fall asleep again, he stroked her back and head the whole night long, felt her breathing against his belly, listened to her sleep sounds.

Even after the sun had risen up at least two hours ago, Daryl stayed in the bed with her. Normally he left it with sunrise, before she will wake up, but today he stayed. And if he was serious he didn't want to leave.

Finally her body moved on his and after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked up at him. Beth's eyes weren't red any more, they were that bright and beautiful like always. "Good morning sweetheart." "Good morning Daryl." She stretched herself before she went on "Do you know that you are the most comfortable pillow in the whole world?" He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Did you ever have breakfast in bed before?" Daryl asked her still smiling. "No." Beth giggled. "Then let us try it."

* * *

The weeks passed by and Beth slept at his place every night. She didn't move in, at least they never said it out loud. Sure she had her pyjama, a toothbrush, her brush, her shampoo and some clothes to change in his house, but all her other staff was still at Maggie's and Glenn's house.

Beth was always hours before Daryl done with her work and then she did some things for the school, like correcting the children's homework or something like that, in her room before she came to Daryl. She also didn't shower every day at his place, just sometimes, like today.

After dinner Beth had told him that she will take a quick shower and then she will come back downstairs to him in the living room. The water from the shower had stopped already a long time ago, too long. The minutes passed by and Daryl couldn't hear anything from her upstairs. He began to worry.

So Daryl went closer to the stairs and listened if he could hear anything upstairs. Nothing. "Beth?" He finally asked loud. Still nothing. Now he was really worried. He took two steps at once, till he reached the bathroom door. The room was empty, Beth wasn't in there. Looking around, Daryl noticed that the bedroom door was opened. And there she was.

Daryl watched her from the door frame, while Beth was standing in front of the big mirror. She hadn't heard him, because she was looking strained at her reflection. Obviously in this moment Beth was the one, who was speechless like Daryl always was, when he looked at her. He stopped smiling to himself, when Beth moved and he could finally see her face in the mirror. She was looking sad, worried, even scared.

Carefully he went over to her, because Daryl didn't know, if she had finally noticed him, till he was standing behind her and she could see him in the reflection. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, why she was sad, but all what left his lips was "Beth?"

Then she looked up at him for the first time, exactly Beth was looking up at his reflection. Looking at her own face again she took her hand slowly up, till her fingers touched the scar on her cheek. Then Daryl got it. Beth didn't see herself like Daryl did, she thought that she wasn't pretty any more.

"Why do they have to be in my face?" Getting closer to her Daryl said "You are still pretty Beth." He wanted to tell her all, that she was the most beautiful woman he had every met in his life, that she was unique, the definition of pure, perfect, but he couldn't tell her because..because Daryl didn't know how.

Finally Beth turned around, so she was looking him straight in his eyes. "No, I mean why do they have to be in my face?" Daryl looked confused, because he didn't know what she wanted to tell him with that. "I mean so everyone can see them. So everyone is thinking that I'm weak."

Then he finally got it. "You aren't weak Beth, you know that." "Yeah, I know that and you know it too, but all the other Maggie, Rick, Michonne, Carol the Alexandrian's. Everybody is looking at me like I'm just weak, that they have to protect me, that I can't do anything on my own." "But you know that this isn't the truth and one day they will all get it." "Maybe, but I think if the scars would be somewhere other on my body, they wouldn't act like that."

"But they would still be scars." "Yeah, they would, but they wouldn't see them." Daryl closed the distance between them more, when he carefully placed his thumb on the scar by her cheek. "But you got your scars, because you were already strong then. You fought for your life, for your freedom, for your happiness. And that's the difference Beth. Scars aren't scars. The only scars you should hide are they that don't have a reason, about which you are ashamed."

Now it was Beth's time to look confused, when she asked "Daryl, what do you mean with that?" He looked into her eyes one last time before he pulled his palms away from her and stepped in front of the mirror, his back showing to her.

Daryl breathed in one last time, before he took the hem of his shirt in his shaking hands and with one quickly move he pulled the fabric over his head, before he could change his mind. His back felt cold, his whole body was shaking and he was feeling damn sick, when he could hear her gasp. Feeling his eyes began to burn and the first tears were on the edge of his eyes, Daryl suddenly felt her warm, soft hand on his back.

His lungs were searching for air, which he finally gave them with a loud gasp. Beth touched every scar of his back, from the beginning to the end. She touched them all, every scar his father had given him. And it felt so damn good. Like a big weight was falling off of his shoulders. Now Beth knew everything about him. Nobody in his whole life knew about them, even Merle didn't. He was just too damn ashamed and he still was, but Beth was the only person he knew, who would make him feel good again.

Daryl leaned against her touches, wanted more of her body heat above the skin no one had ever touched in his whole life before. His body had stopped shaking, when she had traced a scar for the first time, but the tears were running down his cheeks like little rivers. Daryl opened his eyes again and looked up, after he had blinked some time, he could see Beth finally clear again. She wasn't looking him in the eyes, she just looked at his back.

Beth explored his back with her eyes and fingers and Daryl thought that this was the most beautiful thing she had ever done for him. He watched her in the reflection the whole time and when she leaned closer and kissed every scar Daryl got even more goose bumps on his whole body. Her kisses were burning into his sensible skin, but he loved it. He loved it so much. She took her time, but after she had kissed the last scar she whispered his name, her lips still so close to his skin, and finally she threw her arms around his middle like she had done at the moonshine shack.

But this time Daryl responded her hug and touched her arms with his palms, pressing his back against her chest. His warm tears were falling down on both of their arms, but they didn't care. They even needed this moment. When Daryl finally felt strong enough, to look Beth straight in the eyes and not in the reflection, he turned around, Beth never let go from him. "You are also still beautiful Daryl." He smiled into her hair, while he still cried quietly. "You don't deserve them. You are the bravest, strongest, loyal and good natured person I have ever met in my whole life. You deserve so much better Daryl." After some seconds Beth finally pulled away from him, but just a little, so she could take her arms around his neck.

Standing on her toes she whispered into his ear "You are my hero Daryl Dixon."


	6. Chapter 6

On their weekly meeting, every Wednesday, Deanna announced them, that she wanted to make their yearly Alexandria summer party next weekend and everyone should help with something they wanted. Daryl didn't like that idea, first he hated parties, second he didn't know what to do to help the other and third that meant he had to go to the party. Beth looked like she loved the idea, she got used to Alexandria more and more the last weeks, so did Daryl, but sitting with her alone on the couch in his living room at the evenings made him much happier than this damn party.

Beth noticed his discomfort and took his already sweating hand in hers. Giving him a little smile she squeezed his hand. Daryl and Beth were always together, either they were standing next to each other or they were sitting side by side. Finally she whispered, so only Daryl could hear "Can you fish Mr. Dixon?" He nodded his head and said quietly back "Yeah, I could get some fish for the party." Before Beth stood up and told Deanna about it, she gave him one of her 'I'm proud of you' smiles.

Beth had the job with Tara and Rosita together, to decorate the fest. Deanna wanted to make it outside near the little lake on the meadow. Beth spent most of her free time with Tara and Rosita together so they could plan and work on their ideas and Daryl hated the party even more, when he was sitting alone in his big living room, waiting for Beth to come to him.

Finally it was Saturday, the day of the big party, and Daryl wanted to go fishing in the morning, so they will have a fresh dinner. Yesterday Beth had said, that she wanted to go with him, because she was done with her work and she also wanted to go swimming. Just of this damn word 'swimming' Daryl couldn't sleep much last night. He didn't know what she meant with swimming. Just taking off her shoes and going into the water, till her ankles were under the water surface or taking off all her clothes till she had just her underwear on or even go swimming completely naked.

Daryl knew, no Daryl thought, that he wasn't a pervert, but he just didn't know what he will do, when they will finally be by the lake. Of course, he won't ever touch her, but he will probably get a hard one again, speaking stupid stuff all the time and his whole body would be red like a tomato.

A little nervous they both drove away from Alexandria. Daryl tried to hide his discomfort, but Beth noticed it anyway and asked "What's wrong Mr. Dixon?" Daryl just had to ask then "Yesterday.. When you said you want to go swimming there.." "I will be careful Mr. Dixon. Don't worry about that." That wasn't what he wanted to ask her. Daryl also didn't know what he really wanted to ask her, but he was just glad that she ended this embarrassing situation for him. He just had to wait till they will be at the lake and then he will see.

His shoulders wasn't that tensed anymore and when she gave him a teasing smile he asked with a laugh "Why do you look at me like that girl?" "Does Mr. Dixon go with me swimming?" He almost drove the car into the ditch then. "No girl." "Why not?" She asked him still teasing. "Because someone has to keep watch." Now she was laughing, loudly and happily and Daryl loved it to hear her laughing like that. He couldn't act otherwise and started laughing too and for a few moments he forgot about his worries.

When he finally drove the car to the meadow next to the lake, Daryl and Aaron had found weeks ago, he became nervous and silent again. Together they went closer to the lake and Daryl began packing out his stuff so his shaking hands had something to do. After Beth had looked around and told him that she loved this place she became silent too. And when Daryl looked up at her she was just taking of her shoes. The shoes, that was okay he told himself.

But then he could tell that she opened the ziper of her jeans and after some seconds he saw from the corner of his eyes that they were gone. He hoped so much, that she at least will leave her underwear on. When her shirt was gone Daryl's last self control was also gone. When he could hear her going away and into the direction to the shore, Daryl just had to look up and see if she had left her underwear on and if not he would look away again less than a second.

Still not completely sure if he should look up or not, his curious eyes made the decision for him. Thank God, she let her underwear on, no wait, she was wearing a bikini. Just when he asked himself where she got it, he remembered about the little shop in Alexandria.

But Daryl had never ever seen such a bikini before. The white top hadn't any holder, it was just the less fabric around her.. around her perfect breasts. Clearing his throat he tried to focus on his work again, but failed pitifully a few seconds later. Daryl watched the two bands on each side of her hip, which came from the node of her panties. How they were swinging with her hip, with her steps.

Beth went to the lake like a deer, with her long, thin legs. Hell it seemed like her legs never ended, they almost melted into her hips. Daryl watched her back, her almost bare back, just the thin line of the bikini top around it, when Beth looked over her shoulder back to him, like she knew he was watching her. He quickly looked away, but it was too late, she had already noticed it.

Daryl got as red as never before. He never wanted to stare at her, but.. but he just couldn't act otherwise. He knew she wasn't doing this on purpose, she even got a bikini for go swimming with him, but it was just impossible to not look at her perfect body. Of course, he had already seen her bare legs, but he could never look at them for more than two seconds, because he just hadn't the change to. But seeing her like that, almost.. almost naked it made his whole body crazy. His heart was beating badly against his chest, his mouth was watering, he could feel his dick growing.. Damn, maybe he was really a pervert and Daryl bet that Beth was thinking the same now. This all was a damn bad idea.

Deep in his thoughts, her sweet voice finally found the way to his ears. "Don't worry about me Mr. Dixon. I can take care of myself." Beth was thinking that he just looked at her, because he was worried. Why did she always see the good in people? Daryl gave her a little nod, before she turned around and took her toes into the lake to check the temperature.

Shaking his head, like it was easier with that to get a clear mind again, he went on with his work. Looking up as he heard a surprised scream from her. "Everything okay over there?" Daryl asked loudly in her direction. "Yeah, it's just the water. It's damn cold." Beth answered him.

Finally he had everything he needed ready to fish and went in Beth's direction. Daryl watched her, while she swam in the water, when she dived for a few seconds and finally appeared over the water surface again. When Daryl found a good place to sit, he lowered himself on the meadow and started to throw the fishing line into the water after he got a bait on the hook.

Beth turned around, so her back was in the water and her upper body looked out of the surface. "You really sure you don't want to join me?" Daryl tried to sound convincingly, even when he knew, that it wasn't the truth "Nah, I told you, someone has to keep watch and we all need something to eat at the party tonight." She turned around again and giggled to herself when she said "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl really tried to focus on his job while Beth was swimming her circles in the lake. He also looked around from time to time to make sure that no walkers were coming too close. But sometimes his eyes just were too damn curious and he had to look at her.

After she dived again Daryl said to her "You should get out of the water girl. Your lips are already blue. You will catch yourself a cold." After giggling in his direction she answered "You will always be my chaperon right?" For you always girl, Daryl thought to himself.

When Beth finally got out of the water his eyes were wandering to her body again. The bikini almost stuck on her body, and he could see the goose bumps every where on her soft skin even from where he was sitting. And he could also see through the thin fabric her hardened rosy nipples.. Stop, look at her face, he told himself.

Beth walked to his direction, while he tried to look at everything except her perfect body. She lowered herself on the meadow and laid back, stretched out her long legs. She was laying close to him, but not too close. Maybe Beth knew what she did to him, to his body, even when it wasn't her purpose.

"Daryl?" She asked him after a few minutes. "Yeah?" He still watched the water surface if any fish was biting on his bait soon. "Thank you for taking me here with you." A little surprised about what she had said, Daryl looked over to her. Don't you dare and look anywhere other than into her eyes, Daryl told himself. "Always girl." He gave her a little smile.

Smiling back at him she supported herself on her elbow and asked with her deer eyes. "Can you show me how to fish, when I will be dry?" "Whatever you want girl." Daryl will never be able to say no to her.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the surrounding birds singing in the trees or to the noises of the water. Daryl thought that Beth fell asleep, because she was laying with closed eyes in the grass, while the sun was drying her body. But every time when he caught a fish she looked over to him, gasped and told him that he could really everything and that he made a good job

Daryl also began to relaxed again. Maybe he just shouldn't think about it so much. Yeah, Beth was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, but he also knew that she didn't want more from him than being her friend. Whatever more meant. He really needed to learn how to keep his body under control. When they were sleeping in his bed together he also could it. Maybe because she had more on then and he got already used to it, but he really had to try it. He just couldn't lose her because of something stupid like that. Beth just meant too much for him.

Finally Beth stood up and went to the place where she left her clothes. Thank God she took on her clothes again, before he will teach her how to fish. After lowering herself next to him, Daryl explained Beth about what she had to look for and what she had to do. After that he handled her the fishing pole and they were waiting in silence till a fish was biting on the bait.

She made the movements too quick and quickly the fish swam away again. Beth looked at Daryl with a sorry look and he almost wanted to take her in his arms, but instead he told her "Don't worry, it was your first try and it really wasn't that bad. Just try to make carefuller and slower movements next time." Nodding Beth tried to focus again and Daryl almost laughed, while he watched her tensed face.

When the second fish bite on the bait she tried to be carefuller, but failed like the first time. With a disappointed look Beth wanted to give Daryl the fishing pole again. "Maybe you should go on, or we won't get anything to eat tonight." She said with a small voice and he got again the need to take her into his arms.

"Nah." Daryl simple answered before he stood up and lowered himself behind her. He crawled closer to her, till his inner tights touched her legs and her back was pressing against his chest. "Just try it again and this time, I will help you." From his position Daryl could see her smiling happily.

After a few minutes he could feel her relaxing against his body and she also leaned a little more against his chest. And Daryl tried his best not to lose his body control again, when he could feel her lower back pressing tighter against his middle. When he saw the fishing pole shaking in her hands, Daryl quickly placed his hands on top of hers to hold it still.

His chin was resting on Beth's shoulder. "Slowly girl, you almost have it." Daryl whispered into his ear. When he knew that it was the right time he helped her to withdraw the line and Beth almost let go when she saw the fish coming out of the water surface.

When the fish was finally laying next to them on the grass, Beth turned around and threw her arms around his neck. "Good job girl." Daryl told her with a smile in his face too.

Together they caught plenty of fish and when it was noon, they drove back to Alexandria. Daryl was finally totally relaxed again, because the whole time they were fishing together he had stayed calm.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Beth opening the window and she stretched out her hand, her head rested on her arm. Beth was happy, so Daryl was also happy. Trying to look on the road again, Beth suddenly asked him. "When will you pick me up for the party tonight?" The party. He had totally forgotten about it.

Daryl's mood changed from happy into worried just thinking about it. He still didn't want to go there, but he knew he just had to. Not because of Deanna, Rick or the other, because of Beth. She wanted him to be there too, no she wanted him to go there with her together. Wait what, that couldn't be true, this almost sounded like a..

Clearing his throat and nervously taking the steering wheel tighter he asked back "You want me to pick you up?" Now Beth looked at him and for one second he met her eyes, but when he saw her confused and surprised look, Daryl quickly looked away again. "Of course Mr. Dixon. I want to go to the party with you, together. Just like.." waiting a few seconds if she should really say it out loud "..just like a date."

Daryl was thankfully for the hair hanging in his face, because he knew that his face was as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe his ears. He began to move uncomfortable in his seat and he could feel how his ears and neck were getting hot and he just wanted to stop that damn car and ran away as fast as possible.

As always Beth noticed his discomfort and finally she got closer to him, until she could touch his arm. "It was just a joke Daryl. I just meant that I want to go with _you_ to the party. And I also know that you don't want to go there and I just thought that it would be easier for you, if we would go there together."

How stupid was he. Of course, she didn't want a date with him, she just wanted to go to the damn party with him. That's all. Finally nodding, but still not looking at her Daryl said "Sounds well." Finally Beth pulled away again and leaned into her seat.

"Maybe you will even like it Daryl. I mean parties aren't always that bad, if you are with the right people. And if you don't like it, we can just go. Okay?" Beth tried to cheer him up. Daryl was biting on his lower lip the whole time and when he finally stopped he thought that his lips were as red as the top of his ears. "Okay." He managed to answer her.

When they reached Alexandria, they had decided to go at seven o'clock with Maggie and Glenn together to the party. Parking the car in front of Deanna's house, where they wanted to bring the fish, he waited a few seconds, unsure if he should ask Beth or not. When she opened the passenger door, he quickly took her wrist, to hold her back. Looking down into her beautiful eyes he asked her with a quietly voice "Please stay by my side at the party."

Taking his larger hand in her smaller one Beth promised him "I won't leave your side Daryl." After thanking her with a little smile, they both went to Deanna's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl couldn't remember, when he was the last time that nervous. It was just a damn party, he told himself the whole time, but it didn't help. If Beth would be here, she would know what to do to calm him down.

After Daryl had gotten home from their trip, he was sitting on his porch for over one hour. Smoking almost one package of cigarettes in that time. One minute he told himself, that he will go to the damn party to make Beth happy, to see her smile. And the other minute he thought that he really shouldn't go there, because Daryl already knew that Beth wouldn't have any fun with him there and it was just not the right thing for him. Why couldn't Beth just come to him and they could watch a damn movie and finally go to bed together as always.

Damn it. I will go to the stupid party, I have promised it her, he told himself. Before Daryl could change is mind again he quickly went inside and took a long shower to scrub all the dirt off of his body. After he had finished, Daryl was standing in front of his opened wardrobe. Damn. What should he wear? Maybe this shirt, or this sweater, nah he was already sweating with just his boxers on, he couldn't wear a sweater tonight. Finally he chose a black shirt with long sleeves, which he will roll up and a new pair of jeans.

Going downstairs again, Daryl quickly looked at the clock in the kitchen. He just had a few minutes left. Running into the bathroom again, he looked clueless into the mirror. What should he do with his hair? They were looking like a mess, yeah they were always looking like that, but he will go to a party, with Beth. He just couldn't look like that. Finally his eyes found Beth's hair brush and he took it in his palms. Daryl had never brushed his hair before. Carefully he brushed his matted hair, which hurt damn bad a few times.

After he was finish he examined his reflection and somehow he looked stupid with his brushed hair. Just when he wanted to leave the bathroom Daryl saw the little bottle next to the mirror. Beth had taken it there, it was a men perfume. Daryl took the little bottle in his palm, looking at it like it was poison, when he remembered that he should already be by at her house. Quickly Daryl opened the lock and sprayed something on his shirt.

With fast steps he left the house and went up the street to Beth's place. When Daryl opened the door, he almost hit Glenn, because he was standing that close to the door. Glenn looked up at him, like he saw Daryl for the first time in his life. "What?" Daryl asked him, when he kept on looking at him that way. "Nothing. Just.. Nothing." Daryl shifted from one foot to the other, his sweating hands deep inside his pockets, while he was biting on his lower lip.

Daryl just wanted to ask Glenn where Beth was, when Daryl heard footsteps from upstairs. Maggie came down to them with a long, red dress on. Only then Daryl noticed that Glenn had also festive clothes on, not a suit, but festive. Deep in his thoughts, if he should have worn something more festive too, Daryl hadn't heard Beth coming to the stairs on the second floor. Finally her sweet voice saying his name brought him back to the reality and he looked up at her with big eyes.

And all what he could think was, oh my God. Daryl's mouth fell open as he watched Beth going downstairs with those high heels on. So gracefully with her long legs like a deer. The cream, short dress she was wearing fit perfect to her and Daryl noticed that her skin got a nice complexion from the sun today. Beth was also wearing the necklace Daryl had given her, like every day. But when he finally looked up at her face he couldn't breathe any more, because she was looking so damn beautiful.

Beth had made her hair up into a high braid hairstyle and some loose strands of hair were falling into her pretty face, like a curtain. Beth's cheeks were a little rosy and on her beautiful lips she had also put some rosy lipstick on. Finally his eyes met her's and she never had such big, shiny eyes before. Like she was enjoying it, that he was that speechless and was probably looking like a dork starring her with an opened mouth, but Daryl had lost his whole body control, while Beth was looking at him like that. Daryl didn't know anything about make up, but he could tell that she had put some on her eyes too.

Never breaking the connection between the two of them, Beth was finally by his side. Looking up at him like an angel. Daryl wanted to say something to her, wanted to tell her how beautiful she was looking, but not one single word left his lips. "Can we go?" Maggie asked finally and with that Daryl was in the reality again. He managed to swallow, because his throat was already dry, of having his mouth opened overwhelmed for so long. 

Together the four of them were leaving the house. Daryl was the last one and watched Beth going out on the porch and he just had to ask himself how she could even walk in those high heels. He looked at her hips swinging in this tight dress and finally he saw that the dress didn't have a back, so her whole back was free and Daryl's mouth began to water. Beth was looking so sexy tonight.

Daryl didn't know what to do or what to say to Beth, while they were going to the party. Finally he pulled his shaking hands deep into his pockets and cleared his throat. His whole body felt hot and there was this damn feeling inside his belly again. Maggie and Glenn walked in front of them and after some steps away from the house Beth got closer to Daryl and hooked her arm around his, almost leaning into his side.

Only then he noticed how tensed and nervous he was, but everything was gone just with her touch. "You will like it Daryl. And when we have enough we just go." Beth tried to calm him down, because she already got his discomfort and she just always knew how he was feeling at the moment even without asking him. While they were walking Daryl could hear her high heels on the asphalt, while her head was leaning against his shoulder. Normally she wasn't able to do that while they were standing because Beth was so much smaller than him, but with those shoes on she could and Daryl had to admin that he liked it.

Still walking like that Beth whispered so only Daryl could hear "You are looking handsome tonight Mr. Dixon. You have also brushed your hair." Beth stroked lovingly through his way too long hair, which made his mouth angles going up for one short second. Daryl wanted to tell her that she was looking good too, but before he could even open his mouth they could hear the voices from the party and Beth took her head away from his shoulder, but let her arm around his.

When they finally entered the party Daryl had to admin, that Beth, Rosita and Tara had made a really good job with the decorating. There were tables with long white tablecloths and they positioned them so that they revealed one big table. On every table there was a candle in a glass, next to a vase with lavender in it and the silverware for their dinner.

On each side of the party there were two big tables also with long white table clothes. On the right one there was the food on it and on the other table the drinks. Behind the big table on the meadow in front of the lake, there was the dance floor, the music was already playing quietly in the background. And on many lines, which were secured on the trees around, there were little lights. It was looking really beautiful, even for Daryl.

When he looked down at Beth, she was already watching his gaze and her big eyes were telling him, that she wanted to know if he liked it. So he told her "You made a good job with the decorating girl." She smiled up at him then and leaned into his side for a few seconds, just being happy that he liked it.

Beth and Daryl followed her sister and her brother in law to the drinks where Rick, Michonne, Abraham and Eugen were already standing with one in their hands. Coming closer to the table Daryl could see that there was beer and strawberry punch to drink. Daryl automatically looked to Beth and when she responce it, they both knew what the other was thinking and they both began to smile. Of course, they were thinking about the last time they were drinking alcohol together, at the moonshine shack. After that evening they both had promised themself that they won't ever drink alcohol again, so they both took the lemonade.

Rick, Glenn, Abraham and Eugene looked at Daryl like he was ill, because he didn't take himself a beer like they did. Finally Abraham asked him "You don't drink a cold beer Daryl?" "Nah, better not." Before he looked down on his shoes, Daryl gave Beth a knowing smile, which she responded with a little giggle. Looking even more confused than before, Daryl could tell that the men were probably thinking about one good reason why he didn't want to drink a cold beer on a warm summer evening.

"Oh Bethy you have to try the strawberry punch Sasha made. It's so delicious." Maggie told her little sister. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." Beth answered her with a smile. "Why?" Maggie asked curious. "I mean if you want to burn down Alexandria, then it's a good idea." Beth giggled and gave Daryl a knowing look and he almost began to laugh then, but instead he just smiled at his shoes. When Daryl finally looked up again he could see the confusness in all their friend's faces, but nobody asked more, maybe they were afraid of the answer, so they began to talk about other things, while they were enjoying their drinks.

When finally every one from Alexandria was at the party, Carol and three other women began to cook the fish on the griller and soon the air was filled with a delicious smell. Everyone seemed so happy, the children were running around, everyone was smiling and every few seconds you could hear someone laughing. And Daryl had to admin that he was also happy, because Beth was standing right next to him all the time and that gave him the feeling of safety.

Suddenly two little boys and a girl stopped next to Beth and plucked on her dress. When she turned around to the kids she began to smile bright and got down so she was in eye level with them. Daryl watched them, while Beth touched their arms lovely and listened to them, while she told them how nice they were looking tonight. Then the little girl said to her "You are also looking very pretty Miss Beth." Daryl smiled to himself, Beth could cope so well with children and he could tell they were all loving her.

After the four of them were talking something about the school, the little boy with the light blond hair looked up at Daryl and finally asked Beth still looking at him "Is this Mr. Dixon?" Daryl was surprised and also a little shocked. Did Beth tell the children something about him?

With a smile Beth looked up at Daryl and answered with an almost teasing voice "Yes, this is Mr. Dixon." She stood up again and told Daryl the children's name and he just nodded to them, unsure what to do or what to say. Finally the older boy, Justin was his name, took a step closer to him and wanted to shake Daryl's hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Dixon." Daryl was speechless and he thought that he was the child and not them. He looked helpless to Beth, but she just smiled at him and nodded that he should shake the little boy's hand. Finally Daryl found the words he was looking for and shook the boy's little hand. "Nice to meet you Justin."

After the boy pulled away Steven shook his hand and told him "Thank you for the dinner." Daryl just smiled at that, because he didn't know what he should respond. Finally the little girl, Emily, stepped with big eyes in front of him and shook his hand a little too long. "I love your angel vest." She finally told him. Beth began to giggle next to him and with red ears he said a quick 'thanks' to Emily. Then the three of them were running away again, but before, little Emily was looking over her shoulder to Daryl one last time.

"I think Emily loves you." Beth said to him with a teasing smile. "I mean I can totally understand her.." Daryl's heart stopped then, was Beth saying that she also.. "..I also love your angel vest." She ended her sentence and Daryl felt like a dork again. Of course Beth didn't.. love him.. Wait did he.. love.. Beth? Shaking his head Daryl tried to pull away that thought. Why was he even thinking about stuff like that?

When the dinner was ready everyone took themself a plate, got some fish and potatoes from the cooks and searched for a place at the table. Beth was always next to Daryl, she didn't leave his side for even one second. Daryl was sitting on the edge, Beth next to him, her sister and Glenn opposite from them and Rick was sitting with Michonne at Daryl's left. The fish was delicious and Daryl had to admin that the party wasn't that bad. He even had fun, they were laughing much, while eating their dinner and one time Beth put her hand over his under the table clothe and squeezed it a little, like she wanted to tell him that he was doing good so far, like she was proud of him.

When they all couldn't eat anything any more Beth offered Daryl to take back his plate and take them something to drink. He wanted to tell her that he will help her, because he didn't want to be alone, but Beth quickly said, that she will be back in a minute. The second Beth had left the table Daryl felt uncomfortable again, his hands began to shake and sweat, he was biting on his lower lip and was watching her the whole time from his seat.

Suddenly Aaron lowered himself next to him, where Beth was sitting just seconds ago. He asked him, if he wanted to go with them on the run next weekend, but Daryl already promised Rick to help him to work at the walls, to make them more robust. Daryl looked over his shoulder where Beth was. She was already at the table with the drinks, she will be back soon. Aaron told Daryl just a little story about their last summer party, when Beth came back with two glasses in her hand.

When Aaron saw her too, he quickly said, while he began to stand up "Oh sorry Beth. That's your seat, I'm already gone again." "No Aaron, it's okay. Please stay." So he did and Daryl almost wanted to reach for Beth's hand, because he thought, that she will probably want to go away again, but before he could even stretch out his hand, Beth said "I will just sit here instead." And with that Beth lowered herself on Daryl's lap and his hearth stopped beating instantly. "I mean, if Mr. Dixon is okay with that?" She looked over her shoulder back at him, while Beth was asking this. Because no word will leave his mouth soon, Daryl just nodded his head.

When Aaron finally went on with his story, Daryl didn't follow it, he didn't even listen to Aaron. The only thing he could hear were his thoughts, which told him that Beth was sitting on his lap. The space where she was sitting felt so damn hot, it almost hurt. She moved the whole time, while she was talking to Maggie and Glenn and Daryl watched the muscles on her bare back dancing to her moves.

When Aaron left, because Eric was calling for him, Beth stayed on his lab, even when her seat was free again. Daryl leaned forward a little, just like he wanted to follow the conversation Beth had with her sister, Glenn, Rick and Michonne, but really he just wanted to feel her back against his chest, even when there was the fabric of his shirt between them. Just the fabric of his shirt.

He smelled her the whole time and when Beth pressed herself against him, she was almost sitting on his dick now and Daryl's mouth began to water. While she was moving on his lap he needed all his body control so Daryl won't get a hard one, but after the twentiest time he lost it and he could feel how his boxers were getting tight, too tight. Hopefully Beth won't notice it, because Daryl didn't want her to think that he was a pervert, but it was almost impossible for her to not feel his now rock hard dick.

Alternately watching her mouth and watching the little hair on her neck, he pulled his hand on her hip. It wasn't his purpose, he just did it without thinking, but Beth didn't look at him or stopped moving, she kept on like nothing had happened, so he left his hand lightly on her hip. After some minutes he began to stroke her with his thumb and when she moved even more and also giggled, which made her whole body shaking, Daryl took his hand on her bare lower back. Her soft, warm skin under his big, rough palm made him almost come. Daryl could hear the blood pulsing in his ears and he couldn't stop to swim his palm over her bare skin.

Finally Beth's sweet voice brought him back to life, when she told him "I will go with Maggie to get us some cake. Do you also want one?" "Nah, thanks sweetheart." He whispered into her ear, before she stood up and left. Daryl hated it when her heat left with her and he felt cold and alone again. But at least his hard one was also gone.

Watching Beth, while she went with her sister over to the table where the cake was placed, Daryl was thinking that he just didn't deserve her. Rick engaged him in a conversation and when Maggie came back to the table alone, Daryl quickly looked for Beth. She was still standing by the cake, smiling like always, while she was talking to three young men.

Daryl's heart dropped and he felt this damn feeling in his belly again. Rick was still speaking to him and one second Daryl was looking at Rick and one second over to Beth. It looked like she enjoyed it, while the men were speaking to her, smiling at her. Minutes passed and Daryl felt already damn ill. One of the men were leaning against a tree next to Beth and probably told her a funny story or a joke because Beth was giggling now. The same giggle Daryl got from her, when he tried to sound funny or make just anything stupid so she would laugh. Daryl would make everything to make her smile. His hands were sweating bad and he tasted already blood in his mouth, because he had bitten that hard into his inner cheek.

When one of the men finally touched her lower arm Daryl couldn't stay any longer. He quickly got up and almost pushed down his chair, but he had to go away from here. With fast steps he left the party and finally lowered himself on a bank near the lake. His face in his hands he had to admin that he already knew that one day it would happen. Beth was young, pretty, sweet and clever, she wanted a man in her age and not a damaged, old redneck like him. But he needed her so much, he couldn't live without her any more. Daryl was close to tears, but he quickly blinked them away. He just wasn't made for parties like this, he knew that before and he should have stayed at home.

Just when he wanted to stand up, he could hear Beth's worried voice "Daryl?" He just couldn't look at her. Quickly she lowered herself next to him and touched his arm. "Are you okay? Rick told me that you suddenly left the party." Daryl wanted to lean into her touch, wanted her to hold him close, but instead he just shook his head and said with not much conviction "Yeah, I'm okay."

Daryl could tell that Beth was watching him close and finally she pulled the hair away, which was covering almost his whole face. "So why did you leave Mr. Dixon?" After breathing in he finally managed to look at her for one second, before he watched his fingers again. "You promised me that you won't leave my side." Feeling like a stupid dork he closed his eyes.

Quickly Beth got closer to him and put her right hand around his back while her left hand found his and she whispered into his ear "I'm sorry Daryl. I thought it would be okay, when you are with Rick and the other for a few minutes." Beth placed a soft kiss on his cheek then. Daryl wanted to ask her what she and the men were talking about, but if he would ask her that, she would know that this was the real reason why he had left the party that quick. Daryl Dixon was jealous.

Beth leaned her head against Daryl's shoulder and together they were watching the silent lake, while her fingers carefully stroked his. Just sitting here with her, made him feel better. Daryl didn't know what this all was about, he just knew that he needed Beth Greene.

Finally Beth whispered into the darkness. "Do you want to go?" Daryl was surprised when a quickly 'no' left his lips. It looked like Beth was also surprised, because she put her head away from his shoulder and looked at his profile. After clearing his throat Daryl finally looked at her and said "I mean if you want. I don't want to destroy you this evening." Beth squeezed his hand soothing, while she told him "We still haven't taste the cake, I think it's pretty delicious." Nodding his head Daryl answered "Well, then let's go back."

Beth nodded then, but didn't stand up. Instead she was still holding his hand and was sitting really close to him. Daryl looked her deep in the eyes and he could see so much in them. Hope, life, love, sun, trust. She was so perfect, but Daryl knew that he won't ever be the one to her. But Beth was the one for him. Beth already was all these things, hope, life, love, sun, trust, for him and even more.

Sitting like that he got the need, the urge to lean down and kiss her soft lips. He wanted to taste them just one time in his life, but Daryl knew that if he would do that he would lose her, again. Beth's eyes got wider and her lips formed a bright smile and before Daryl could ask himself why, she said excited "Daryl, I haven't heard this song before."

Daryl looked confused down to her, but then he got it what she meant. There was a new song playing on the dance floor and Beth didn't know it. Beth stood up and stretched out her to Daryl. "C'mon Mr. Dixon, I need a memory to this song." Oh hell no. Simply he answered. "No." "Please Daryl. Why not?" "Because I just can't dance and.. everybody will look at us." "Daryl you can dance, believe me. And everyone had already drunk enough, nobody will even notice us." "I don't know.." Daryl almost whispered. "C'mon Mr. Dixon, I need a memory for this song and I can't imagine a better memory, than dancing with you under the lanterns." Beth smiled down to him and stretched her hand out for his.

After a deep breath Daryl finally took her hand in his and together they went back to the party, while Beth was holding his hand the whole time. They made their way through the other, till they finally reached the dance floor. Daryl was glad, that Beth took the place right in the corner, so they won't dance in the middle where everybody could see them at their first look. His hands were shaking again and the feeling in his belly came back stronger.

After Beth had turned around to him, she placed her left hand on his shoulder and Daryl exactly knew what he had to do next. Looking unsure down to her, Beth gave him a little nod and so he placed his nervous hand on her hip. Then she reached for his other hand and after she gave him an encouraging smile they began to dance. Of course Daryl stepped on her feet again a few times and they needed some time, till they could follow the music with their moves, but finally they made it.

And somehow Daryl was damn proud about himself. Beth smiled the whole time up at him, like she was proud too. The song was over way to fast, but they didn't let go from each other, when the music stopped for just one second before a new title began. "I also don't know this song." Beth said. "Then I think you will get a memory for this one too." Daryl answered her with a damn smile in his face.

This song was faster than the last one, so they fit their moves to the beat and every time Beth let go her left hand from his shoulder, so she could make a rotation under Daryl's hand, she came back into his arms and Daryl automatically placed his other hand on her hip again. How can she even dance with these shoes?

Daryl had to admin, that he really enjoyed it dancing with Beth and he really had fun. Of course Beth was right, nobody was looking at them, it was almost like the two of them were dancing for their own, like back in Daryl's living room. They kept on dancing, one, two, three even four songs later they were still dancing and Daryl could imagine to dance with her the rest of his life. Beth just found her way back into his arms, when the sixth song was over.

When the new song started Daryl frozen. Daryl didn't know many song titles, but he knew this, he had heard it many times in the motorcycle shop he had worked such a long time ago. It was 'She's the one' from Robbie Williams. Daryl was sure that Beth also knew this song, but she didn't pull away, instead she placed her hand on his shoulder again and together they started dancing. Slowly, to the music.

Beth's big deer eyes were looking up at him and Daryl was lost in her eyes again. They were reflecting the light from the lamps above them and Daryl knew her eyes were the entrance to heaven. Getting closer to his chest, Beth's lower arm and his were touching now, her other lower arm was placing on his chest. Daryl gave in the need to pull her closer, when he took his hand away from her hip and placed it instead on her lower back. Her body was pressing against his and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. With his thumb Daryl stroked the soft skin on her back and his whole body was lost again.

_'She's the one'_

Oh Beth was really Daryl's one. Daryl's only one ever. Like Beth knew that he was thinking about her, when these words were playing, she placed her head against his shoulder and the second Daryl could smell her, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. He tried to pull her even closer, while he softly moved his palm up and down her bare back. Leaning his head against hers, while he kept closing his eyes and the music tones were covering them with a comfortable feeling of being the only ones left in the world.

Pulling his head away just so he could whisper into her ear. "You are looking so beautiful tonight sweetheart." Beth answered him with a sweet thank you and a soft kiss on her neck, which made his whole body hot. When Daryl knew that the song was almost over, he pressed his lips against her forehead, when the lost tone was playing. He didn't want to end this and it looked like Beth also didn't want to, because her head kept on its place by his shoulder, even when a new song already began.

Finally she whispered against his neck. "Thank you Daryl." "Always sweetheart." And with that they let go, not completely, their hands were still enveloped, when they went to their seats again.

After they had tasted the really delicious cake, Daryl said to Beth that he will get them something to drink. Beth looked up at him then, like she wanted to ask him if he was sure, so Daryl just squeezed her hand one last time, before he stood up and told her to wait for him here.

At the table with the drinks the man, who had touched Beth's lower arm before, was suddenly standing next to him. Daryl tried to ignore him, but the man didn't care because he said anyway "The fish was delicious, thank you for catching them for us Daryl." Daryl grunted before he told him "Beth caught most of them." Daryl didn't know why, but he had the need to let the man know that Beth and he were spending time together.

"Oh really? Beth is good in so many things. My daughter loves her in school, she always tells me that she is so kind." Yeah, that's his Beth. Wait, he had a kid, so maybe he wasn't really flirting with her earlier, Daryl thougth to himself. Not knowing what he should answer Daryl just went on with getting some lemonade into the glasses.

Daryl almost dropped the glass, when the man patted on his shoulders, before he said "You can be really proud of your girl." My girl!? Was the man thinking that Beth and he.. That she was his girl? Daryl should have told him that Beth wasn't his girlfriend but still his lips stayed close, instead he just nodded his head and waited till the man was going away. What was that? Why didn't he tell him, that they were just friends. They were just friends or? Daryl probably just wanted to protect Beth from this guy, he should think that Daryl was her boyfriend, so he won't try to flirt with her again.

Back at the table, when Daryl gave Beth her glass, she thanked him sweetly and gave him one of those smiles, one of those special Beth smiles, which she just gave to him. Beth and Daryl followed the conversation from their friends on the table. And Daryl had to admin that it was way too funny, because they were all already drunk, one more one less, and it was just amusing to listen and watch them. Before the apocalypse Daryl would had been one of them, but he had never believed that it would be even funnier to watch drunken people than being self one of them.

It was almost midnight and after the fourth time that Rick had told Daryl that he loved him, when little Justin came to Beth and asked her with a shy voice if she wanted to dance with him. Beth smiled down at the little boy and before she answered him, she looked at Daryl for one second. When she saw the smile on Daryl's face and his nod, she stood up and hand in hand they walked to the dance floor.

Justin was about 8 years old and Beth still had to lean down a little, so they could dance to the music. It was more just swinging their hands and laughing, than dancing, but Daryl had to smile to himself, while he was watching Beth. How happy she was looking, with this bright smile, her shinning eyes, her still perfect hair, how her hip was moving and how she managed to dance with those damn shoes on. One time Beth looked over to Daryl and let Justin's hand go, so she could wave at him. And without hesitat Daryl waved back like a stupid teenager. But he didn't care, because almost everybody was drunk and Beth Greene was waving at him, so he just had to wave back.

Still watching Beth with this damn smile in his face, Daryl could say that something was plucking on his shirt. When he looked down, little Emily was standing there with her big eyes. Even after seconds she was still just looking at him, so Daryl said to her "Hey little girl." Looking on her shoes, she tried to bore a hole into the ground with her left feet. "Daryl.. Mr. Dixon.. Would you.." Before she said the last words Emily was finally looking up at him. "Would you dance with me?"

Now it was Daryl's time to just look at her, speechless. When he didn't say anything till probably one whole minute, Emily added a shy 'please'. He couldn't say no to this sweet, little girl, but why did she want to dance with him, Daryl Dixon? Maybe Beth was right earlier, when she said that little Emily had a crush on him.

Damn, everyone was drunk, so nobody will remember much about this night, so why not? Emily's look was suddenly more sad and disappointed, so Daryl quickly told her. "If you want, we can go dancing." Her face lighted up again and before Daryl could even react, she took his hand in her tiny and guided him to the dance floor.

Daryl couldn't dance with her like Beth and Justin were doing, because Emily was way too tiny, so he picked her easily up and took her in his arms. Emily giggled when she found herself in his arms again. Suddenly Daryl was frozen, because he could dance with Beth, but only with Beth, because she always leaded him, but now he had to dance on his own. "You have to take my hand Daryl.. Mr. Dixon." little Emily told him and when Daryl took her tiny left hand, his body automatically began to move and the little girl's eyes became even bigger.

While Daryl was dancing with Emily in his arms, he tried to catch Beth's eyes and after some moments she was looking over at him and began to laugh. He probably was looking like a dork, but somehow Daryl didn't really care. Finally Beth's laugh became a smile, a proud smile and Daryl just had to smile back at her.

When Emily saw his smile she turned around to look at who Daryl was smiling. Finally the little girl looked back at Daryl and asked him curious "Since when are Mrs. Beth and you are married?" Daryl stopped dancing abruptly and looked down at Emily like he had seen a ghost. "We.. we aren't married." He answered her, with a still shocked voice and slowly he began to dance again.

"Oh, okay I understand. Then since when is Mrs. Beth your girlfriend?" With a little too disappointed voice Daryl answered "Beth also isn't my girlfriend." Looking confused up at him, the little girl asked him "But you love her right?" Love. Somehow Daryl got sad, when he looked over the girl's head to Beth. Did he maybe really love Beth? Of course, he loved her, but he wasn't sure if he loved her like Emily was thinking. Daryl had never a crush on anybody or was in love before. He never got to know this feeling, so he couldn't tell. But Daryl also knew that he just couldn't love her that way, because she was Beth. She deserved so much better than him, so much more than him. Beth was too good for him and Daryl was too less for her.

After taking a deep breathe, Daryl told Emily "I like her." "So you aren't together.. I always thought you and Mrs. Beth are in love." Daryl got curious, so he just had to ask her. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you and Mrs. Beth are always together, every day, you live in the same house. She takes your hand and kisses your cheek. She smiles and looks at you like the princess in my fairy book smiles and looks at her prince. And you were dancing with her together earlier. You had her in your arms and she was leaning her head against your shoulder, while she had her eyes closed. And you kissed her on the forehead and it all looked sooo romantic."

Were Beth and he really looking like they were together or even married? Yeah, they were close, but not that close. But everything the little girl said was true, Daryl and Beth were doing these things all the time. "Do you watch us all the time little girl?" Daryl asked her, while he tried to sound a little mad, but he failed and smiled instead down at her.

While her cheeks were getting red she answered him with a small voice "Sometimes, but just because I think you are cute together and one day I want to have a prince who treat me like you treat Mrs. Beth. And also my parents say, that you are a sweet couple and they are also thinking that you are together." Daryl loved kids, because they were always saying the truth and damn little Emily was really telling the things she was thinking. And she was right again, Beth was Daryl's princess not only because he treated her like one, no, because Beth was Daryl's only princess ever and she will always be his princess, forever.

After Daryl had just nodded as an answer, he danced around with her some more, before he asked the little girl "Don't you have to be in bed at this time normally?" "Yes, normally, but not tonight. Because of the party I can stay as long as my eyes are open and my feet are taking me, my daddy said." Daryl nodded again, but suddenly Emily's face changed and quickly she said "But.. Maybe I should go back to my parents. Maybe they are already searching for me."

With that, Daryl let her on the ground again and before she left Emily told him "Thank you for dancing with me Daryl.. Mr. Dixon." With a smile in his face he answered "It was my pleasure little girl." Daryl watched her running away and waved at her, when she looked over her shoulder one more time, before she stopped in front of the man, who had touched Beth's lower arm earlier, when she had taken the cake. That was Emily's father.

Before Daryl could even process this, someone was touching his arm and even without looking into the person's face, he already knew that it was his princess. That it was Beth. "You have finished the dance with your future wife?" Beth teased him. He wanted to say 'no' and start to dance with her, so she would know, that she should be his future wife, but Daryl just couldn't do that. Instead, he smiled at Beth and asked her if she wanted to go back to their seats.

Only then they both noticed that their friends were all gone already and leaning her head on Daryl's shoulder Beth said "If I'm serious, I'm already tired Mr. Dixon. Do you want to go?" Nodding his head Daryl took Beth's soft hand in his and together they left the party.

The second they reached the street, Beth let go so she could take off her shoes. "I just can't stand in them for even one more second." Beth told him, while she supported herself by Daryl's shoulder and he was looking confused at her. Her tiny toes were tucking on the still warm asphalt and finally she took his hand again and together they were walking on the dark streets of Alexandria.

They were still talking about the funny things their friends had said, when Beth suddenly began to scream and pushed herself against his chest. Automatically Daryl took his arms protective around her body, while his eyes were searching for the reason, why she was so scared. Finally he saw a little mouse running down the street and he almost began to laugh. "Don't tell me that Beth fucking Greene is afraid of a little mouse?" Daryl teased her, while he was looking down at her, her body was still pressing against his. "No, of course not. But.. I thought it was a spider." Beth told him and Daryl could tell that she was ashamed, because she was acting that way.

Stroking the bare skin of her back, Daryl tried to calm her down and wanted to tell her with that, that she shouldn't feel ashamed. When Beth's heartbeat finally got normal again, she was looking up at him. Her big, endless eyes were watching his and she was standing so close. Daryl could smell her own perfect perfume, could see the little freckles on her nose, could feel her breath on his skin. If he would lean down just a little he could.. he could kiss her. But he didn't, because he shouldn't, even when he wanted so bad.

Daryl was surprised when Beth got on her toes and wanted to place a kiss on his cheek, but because Daryl was moving a little, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth instead and Daryl thought he would explore, because of all the feelings he had in this moment. His whole body felt hot, everything inside him tingled and screamed for more, his heart was beating like it was never beating before, his hand began to shake and even when his whole body was on fire, his toes became damn cold, when Beth Greene had almost kissed Daryl Dixon.

But obviously Beth didn't care much about that, because she brought her feet on the ground again and looked up at him like nothing had happened. Daryl thought that he probably looked like a dork, but she just watched his eyes and after some more silent moments she whispered "Thank you for tonight Daryl." It was just an accident, calm down again, Daryl told himself. "For you always girl." He finally whispered.

Daryl watched her, while she put her lower lip between her teeth and she was biting on it. "You smelled pretty good tonight." Smiling down at her, Daryl answered "Because of the perfume you got for me. Thank you by the way for it." "For you always Mr. Dixon." Beth giggled and her shaking body remembered Daryl that he was still holding her against his chest. So he let go and a little shiver run down his back, when her warm body was gone.

"Are you cold girl?" Daryl asked her, because he could see the goose bumps on her arms. "Just a little." Beth answered serious, before Daryl determined "Then let us go."

Hand in hand they kept on and after they entered his house, they went also hand in hand into the bedroom. When Daryl saw the bed he had to admin, that he was also damn tired, so he quickly took of his shirt, like he did every night, since Beth got to know about his scars and let the shirt fall careless on the floor. Like every evening he went to the bathroom then, to give Beth some privacy, so she could change into her sleeping clothes.

Entering the bedroom after five minutes again, Daryl stopped abruptly, when he saw Beth standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, just with his shirt on. It looked so big around her tiny body and when she took her arms up, Daryl could see one second, before he looked away, that tonight she wasn't wearing her usual sleeping pants, instead, she was just wearing her underwear and Daryl knew, that in this moment Beth was just wearing his shirt and her little panties.

Thankfully that he still had his jeans on, so Beth couldn't see his hard one, he lowered himself on his bedside. Even if he would try, Daryl couldn't look away from her, while she was almost posing in front of the mirror. After clearing his throat, Daryl asked her curios. "Why are you wearing my shirt girl?" Beth turned around, still her brush in her hand and a sorry look in her face. "Sorry Daryl, I just.. You know it smells pretty good and I just wanted to.. to smell it during the night, while I'm sleeping, but if you don't want it I will take it off again." Shaking his head, maybe a little too wildly, Daryl told her "Nah, it's okay. I was just curious."

With a smile back in her face she came to him in the bed and made herself comfortable. While Daryl took of his jeans, Beth turned off the light on the desk next to the bed. Finally Daryl also crawled under the blanket and searched for Beth's warm body. Cuddling herself into Daryl's side, he stroked her head the whole time, till her breathing became regular and Beth fell peacefully asleep. After minutes of listening to her breathing, Daryl whispered into her hair "Good night my princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl woke up with the first sunbeams and a hard one. One that did already hurt badly. Beth's leg was laying on top of his dick and Daryl wished so bad, that his boxers weren't between their warm bodies. Looking down at her Daryl noticed that she was still asleep. Thank God about that.

Her whole tiny body was pressing against his and it just made him crazy. When Daryl moved his sleepily hands, he stopped abruptly, when he could feel her soft skin under his palms. The shirt she was wearing had gotten up a little during the night and Daryl had his hand on her bare back, again. Beth moved in his arms, like she had noticed, that Daryl was watching her and her leg pressed even more against his middle and before Daryl could stop himself he moaned pleasurable.

He closed his eyes then and prayed to God that Beth hadn't heard that. When Daryl carefully opened his eyes again, he saw that she was still asleep and hadn't noticed anything. Because Beth was laying more on her back now, Daryl could see that the top button of the shirt had gotten open during the night and he could almost see her..

No. That was too much for Daryl to handle. Carefully, but quickly he rolled out of the bed and he had to admin that going with such a hard one, wasn't that easy. After minutes of trying to pee, Daryl gave up and turned on instead the warm water of the shower.

Standing under the hot water streams he tried to calm down, but it always worked just for a few seconds, before the picture of Beth in his shirt came back. Daryl tried to distract himself, while he washed his body with the soap. But when he finally took his dick in his warm palms, everything was over.

His hard one was flinching in his hand and Daryl hated himself for that, but he began to stroke himself. With one hand on the wall he tried to steady himself, while his hand began to move faster and faster. And the picture of Beth in this damn sexy dress, of her warm, soft hand, of her almost kiss on his mouth, of her long legs, her black underwear, his shirt on her tiny body, her bare back, almost seeing her breasts, didn't leave his mind and after some hard strokes he came and spilled everything he had on the wall.

After his breath became normal again and his hard one was gone, Daryl hated himself even more. He felt so ashamed and angry. He was really a pervert. Quickly he washed his came away and after he went out of the shower he opened the window, so Beth hopefully won't smell anything. How could he ever look at her after that?

* * *

Daryl got to know that he could still look at her, but he promised himself that this will never ever happen again. But Beth made himself a hard time, literally, because since that night she was always wearing his shirt for sleep.

At the second evening, when she was wearing his shirt, he was a little confused, because he hadn't put on any perfume that day. Of course Beth noticed his confused look and after he asked her why she still wanted to wear his shirt, she responded with a smile "It's not about the perfume Daryl. It's just about your own body scent, you know. You smell pretty good." Beth giggled, while Daryl tried to hide his blushed head from her.

He had never thought that he did smell good too. Because for him, Beth smelled just perfect, but he always thought that he had to smell awful, but when she said that he smelled pretty good too, then he believed her, because Daryl could trust Beth.

One Friday evening, when they were eating their dinner, Daryl could tell that Beth didn't speak that much as usually, she also didn't look up from her plate and didn't eat that much. After watching her worried a few minutes Daryl finally asked her "You okay sweetheart?" Beth always smiled when he called her that, and also this time he got a little smile from her, but just a little.

After clearing her throat she answered "Yeah, it's just.." Beth stopped then and took his hand in hers. Daryl's heart stopped instantly, a cold shiver run down his back and he felt already damn sick, before she even told him what had happened. She gave him one of her smiles, because Beth could probably already tell that he was damn worried.

"I know you will worry Daryl, but.. I will go with Maggie, Glenn and Aaron on the run tomorrow." No. That was his first thought. He won't let her go. Never again. When Daryl began to shake wildly his head Beth's grip on his hand tightened and she got closer to him with her chair.

"I know that you don't want me to go on this run, but Daryl I need this. I just can't allow myself to forget about the world outside the walls." "We can go hunting again if you want?" Daryl quickly said, in the hope she would change her mind. "That's sweet from you Daryl, but it's just not the same. I need to do this, need to help them." "I will go with you."

Calming Beth stroked his hand with her thumb, while she spoke "Did you forget, you have already promised Rick to help him at the walls tomorrow." "I can tell him I will go with you." "That's sweet from you, but you know, we all have jobs to do and tomorrow it's your job to help Rick and tomorrow it's my job to help Maggie, Glenn and Aaron on the run." Daryl nodded his head, but he still couldn't believe it.

With an already familiar move Beth placed the hair, which was falling into Daryl's face, behind his ears, so he couldn't hide himself behind them any more and just had to look at her. "Hey. Don't worry about me Daryl. Everything will be good. I promise you that. I'm not alone out there. Maggie, Glenn and Aaron are with me and remember, I can take care of myself." Beth smiled up at him, but this time she didn't get a smile back from Daryl. He knew that he won't be able to smile again, till she will be back. Before Beth took their plates to the dirty dishes she kissed his forehead and all Daryl wanted to do was start crying.

They went to bed early, because Beth and the other wanted to leave Alexandria early next morning. When Daryl took off his shirt he automatically gave it to Beth and she took it to her nose and closed her eyes, while she inhaled his smell. Daryl didn't sleep one second that night, because every time he closed his eyes he saw the things that could happen to her on the run tomorrow. So he let his eyes opened the whole night long.

His body was on ice, he felt damn ill and even the fact that Beth's whole upper body was laying on his top of his and his hand was resting against the thin fabric of her panties didn't make his body crazy like every night. Daryl just worried about her and he couldn't do anything against it.

Morning came way too soon and Daryl didn't speak anything the whole time or ate something for breakfast. He just wanted to hold Beth and didn't let her go any more, one time he thought about begging her not to leave, but Daryl knew that it wouldn't work. So he just watched her and tried not to cry, when they went to Maggie's and Glenn's house.

Daryl was holding her hand the whole time and didn't care about what the other were thinking, he just didn't want to let her go. But finally he had to and before she climbed into the car, Daryl placed maybe a little too long kiss on her forehead and whispered so only Beth could hear "Stay safe sweetheart.""Always, don't worry about me Daryl." With that she followed Aaron in the car and they left Alexandria. When the car got smaller on the horizon, Daryl already regreted it to not go with her.

Daryl helped Rick the whole day and every minute he looked to the gates to see if Beth was already back. Before even midday Rick had told him already eight times, that she will come back, that nothing will happen. Daryl didn't believe one single word, he just needed Beth back.

After work he quickly took a shower and just wanted to go to the gates, because it was almost sunset, when they opened and their car drove in. Since morning Daryl began to breathing normally again and already thanked God for bringing her back to him, when just Maggie and Glenn got out of the car. With blood everywhere on their clothes.

Daryl's heart stopped beating then, his hands began to tremble and he felt cold everywhere. He ran to their direction and before Maggie or Glenn could say anything, Daryl already asked with a loud voice "Where is Beth?" He tried to look into the car, maybe she was laying injured on the back seat, but the car was empty. Maggie said with a shaking voice "Daryl, you have to listen to me know. We.." Daryl got angry, so  he was yelling "What happened? Where is Beth?"

Maggie swallowed before she answered him "We don't know exactly.." "What the fuck do you mean with you don't know it!?" Daryl yelled at her and Glenn got in front of his wife. "We ran into a herd and lost her and Aaron. We tried to find them, but.." Daryl didn't need to hear more, he quickly went past them, in the direction of his bike, when Maggie's grip on his upper arm stopped him. "Daryl you can't go!"

Daryl got even angrier and with clenched teeth he asked "Why?" "Because before we got separated Beth screamed that I should tell you not to leave Alexandria till she will be back." Daryl didn't get it. He looked into Glenn's serious face and then into Maggie's again. "Why should she say that?" Daryl finally managed to ask. "Because she needs you here, when she will get back. She needs you right here and not outside the walls. Daryl, Beth needs you." Maggie tried to explain him.

Daryl looked over his shoulder to his bike, to the gates and finally to Beth's sister and her brother in law again. "But.. I need her too." Daryl said with tears in his eyes. "She will find her way back, like she had already done one time. And Aaron is by her side. All we can do is.. wait." Daryl nodded his head, even when he still couldn't believe this all.

Daryl didn't know how long he was already sitting on the guard tower and looked just in that one direction. It felt like hours, but it probably were just minutes. He couldn't believe it, he lost Beth, again. It was all his fault, he should have gone with her, to protect her, to safe her. What should he do without her? He couldn't live without her any more, he never could. Beth was his whole life and now she was gone again.

His whole body was trembling, even when he felt one minute like he was on fire and the next like on ice. He felt ill, so damn ill. His hands were sweating and that one familiar feeling in his belly grow more and more with every minute. One time his lips began to tremble too and he cried into his hands like a little child. He still couldn't believe it.

Why did this happen? Why couldn't it happen to him instead of her? He suppressed the need to climb down stairs, getting on his bike and searching the whole country for her. Daryl could suppress this need, but he couldn't suppress the need to vomit everything he had out. He tried to focus again, but the tears in his eyes didn't let him.

Daryl prayed into to night to God. He prayed, no he begged to God to let her be alive, to let her be safe and healthy, to let her come back to him. Even after he had vomited the third time the feeling inside his belly didn't go away. Daryl decided to himself that he will start searching for her with the first sun beams, then he had tried to wait for her, but he couldn't wait forever. He needed to do something.

Still praying into his hands he tried to calm down, he needed a clear mind, instead he will probably do stupid things. After he breathed in his still trembling body he leaned against the railing of the guard tower and looked into the darkness, searching for movements.

Before he could see anything, Daryl could hear noises from the forest. He leaned even more over the railing and after some seconds there were movements and finally Daryl could see blond hair in the darkness. It was Beth. It was really his Beth.

Not thinking about the consequences Daryl screamed into the night "BETH!" Finally her eyes found his on the guard tower and she screamed back with a broken voice "DARYL!"

As fast as he could he climbed down stairs, jumping down the last four steps so he was faster with his feet on the ground. He ran to the gates and opened them with one big move. Daryl knew that he had never run that fast in his life before, when he ran into Beth's direction. When she crashed against his chest he held her as close as never before. He won't ever let her go again.

His right hand hold her close to his body, he probably even hurt her a little, but he needed to feel her right now. Daryl's other hand hold her head against his chest and his mouth and nose were resting in her hair. He cried into her locks and he could tell that Beth was crying too.

Suddenly the feeling in his belly got as strong as never before. His feet almost couldn't handle his body weight any more and Daryl swore that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Only then he got it. Only then he knew what this feeling was about all the time.

Carefully Daryl pulled away, but just enough, so he could take her beautiful face into his palms. Stroking her wet cheeks with his thumbs he looked into her eyes before he leaned down and kissed her shy on the lips.

Daryl didn't close his eyes then, nether did Beth. They were looking into each other eyes, while Daryl carefully kissed her lips. He almost began to worry, when she didn't response it, but when Beth closed her eyes and started to kiss him back, started to press her warm lips against his, Daryl also closed his eyes. And it felt better than he had ever dreamed.

The feeling in his belly was gone, instead there was another feeling, maybe it was what people called 'the butterflies'. And it felt so damn good. His heart almost jumped out of his body, because he was so excited. Her lips tasted like heaven, so sweet, so soft, so beautiful.

When they had to stop, because they needed some air inside their lungs, Daryl just pulled so far away, that their lips were still touching. With his thumb he traced the corner of her opened lips, which were so warm, soft and also wet, like his own.

When Daryl finally opened his eyes again, Beth had hers still closed. She was looking like an angel. Daryl leaned his forehead against hers, when she opened her beautiful eyes and was looking up at him. Her look was so glad, so hopeful, so thankful, so lovingly.

After moments of looking in her endless eyes Daryl whispered softly to her "I love you Beth Greene."


	9. Chapter 9

After Beth blinked and her eyes filled with new tears, she whispered back "I love you too Daryl Dixon." Feeling his own tears in his eyes, Daryl pressed his lips against her forehead. That was it the whole time. He was in love with Beth Greene. And she even loved him back. Daryl would have never believed that sweet Beth could love someone like him. He was just the happiest man on the whole world in this moment.

Pulling a little away, just to see if she was injured, but thankfully Beth was just dirty all over her body and the blood she had on her clothes and arms didn't look like her own. "You okay sweetheart?" He still asked her worried. While the tears running down her cheeks Beth shook her head and whimpered "No."

Daryl took her closer to his chest again and stroked her shaking back. "I got you sweetheart. Everything will be good. I'm here. I got you." Only then Daryl noticed Aaron standing next to them, Eric close to his side, but he didn't care about them or anyone other who did see them. All what mattered now was Beth. His princess.

Her head still deep in the fabric of his shirt, Beth said with a trembling voice "Please, bring me home Daryl." After kissing her head one last time he said "Alright. Come here." With that he took her bridal style in his arms and went back to the gates. He was going down the street to her house, when Maggie came out of the building and ran to their direction. Daryl saw her before Beth did, because her head was resting in the place between his neck and shoulder.

"Is she injured?" Maggie screamed. Beth began to move then and Daryl let her on the ground again, so she could hug her sister. "No Maggie, I'm okay. And Aaron is too." Maggie stroked her little sister's head, while she said with a trembling voice "Thank God you are okay." After Maggie let go from her, Beth almost fell back into Daryl's arms. She was tired and powerless.

"I will take her into your house." Daryl told Maggie, but suddenly Beth was looking up at him with her big deer eyes. "No Daryl. I want home." Daryl looked confused and also a little worried down at her. He wanted to bring her home. Home into Maggie's and Gleen's house.

Because Daryl still didn't get it, Beth explained "I want home Daryl. I want home to your house. I want home to you." Daryl's place was her home. Daryl was her home. Shocked he nodded down to her and took her again bridal style into his arms. Daryl looked at Maggie, expecting a confused, maybe even angry look, but she just nodded at him and whispered "Thank you."

On the dark streets of Alexandria Daryl took his princess in his arms home. Just the fact that Daryl could feel and hear her breathing was already enough for him. Beth was alive. His princess was alive.

He took her the whole way to the bedroom and placed her carefully on the soft mattress. Daryl helped her to get out of her boots, socks, jeans, vest and shirt. When she was just sitting in her underwear in front of him, he took of his shirt and gave it into her hands, before he turned around so she had her privacy. While he was waiting till she was finish, Daryl took of his own boots, socks and jeans.

When he lowered himself on the mattress, Beth was already cuddled into the blanket, with his shirt on. After Daryl had gotten to her under the blanket he took her closer to his chest and stroked her head. "I got you sweetheart. You are safe now." "I thought I would never see you again Daryl." As soft as he could, with his still trembling fingers, he stroked her cheek and looked her deep in the eyes. "I also thought that I would never see you again, but I'm not going anywhere without you sweetheart. I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you."

Leaning into his touch, Beth kissed the inner side of his hand and somehow Daryl also wanted to cry again. When she put his hand with her soft one away and placed it instead on top of the shirt, where her heart was beating inside Daryl couldn't stop the tears any more. "Everything is over Beth. I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again." He whispered into the darkness.

Beth watched his face, watched the tears running down his cheeks with her beautiful eyes. When she started to kiss the tears away Daryl closed his eyes. Beth kissed every spot on his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose even his closed eyes. And Daryl hoped, prayed that she will also kiss his already waiting lips and when she finally closed the distance between their lips he was in heaven again. It was a short, but a very soft, sweet kiss.

Before Beth started to place a second kiss on his lips she whispered "I love you." and Daryl got goosebumps because of her warm breath on his lips. While their lips were dancing together, Daryl took her even closer to his body and somehow Beth finally managed to lay between his legs and she didn't stop to kiss him for one second. When they finally had to stop, Daryl was still holding her face close to his, so he could see her eyes when he told her "I love you too."

While he was stroking her soft cheeks with his palms Daryl whispered "You should try to get some rest sweetheart." Beth slowly nodded her head. Daryl could tell that she was already damn tired, but something discourage her. "You won't leave me side, do you?" After kissing her forehead, Daryl whispered "No, I won't ever let you go sweetheart. I'm here."

Almost not noticeable Beth nodded and slowly she laid her head on top his chest, her arms on his side. Daryl laid his hands on her back and held her close. Within seconds Beth was asleep and Daryl followed her quickly.

* * *

 Daryl woke up, because he had a nightmare. Of course he had after the things that had happened last night. But when he looked down and saw that Beth was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, he calmed slowly down again. It was just a nightmare. She was still here, in his arms.

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Daryl looked out of the window. It was still dark, maybe one hour before sunrise. Daryl promised Beth to stay with her in the bed and even if he wanted, he just couldn't leave her. His own body felt broken, felt injured, because of the things that had happened and the nightmare.

Looking down at Beth's sleeping body he saw, that the blanket had slidden down her shoulders during the night, so he carefully laid the warm material back up, so her whole body was finally covered again. Daryl couldn't believe and also couldn't say how much he loved this girl. His princess. She was his everything, his hope, his love, his reason, his life. And he will protect her forever.

Till Beth slowly opened her sleepy eyes, Daryl stroked her back and head the whole time, thanking God for bringing her back to him. Slowly she took her head away from his belly and looked up at him. Softly Daryl took away some hair, which was falling in her face and placed it behind her ear, while he asked "You are okay sweetheart? Did you sleep well?" "Not enough, but I feel good." Smiling more to himself than to Beth he said "That's my girl."

The second the words had left his lips Daryl frozen. Yeah, she was his girl, but he had never told her that before. With her big eyes Beth looked up at him "I'm your girl?" After clearing his throat he answered "Yeah. I mean if you want to be my girl?" "As long as you are my man, I will be your girl." Beth smiled up at him.

Daryl smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her, even when this all felt damn unreal, kissing her, saying that she was his girl and telling her "I love you." After Beth had told him that she loved him too and kissed him one more time, they both got up.

Beth said that she will take a shower and Daryl found himself sitting against the wall on the opposite of the bathroom door. Maybe he won't ever let her alone again, he was just too afraid about losing her. When Beth came out again, she was wearing her dirty jeans from yesterday and his shirt again.

She smiled down at him, like she had already expected that he was sitting there. While he stood up, Daryl asked her "Why are you wearing my shirt again girl?" He didn't mind one bit, because he loved it, when she was wearing his shirt, but she always just wore it for sleep and not during the day. "Because I don't have a shirt to change here, just the dirty one from yesterday."

Daryl nodded his head, while he tried to find the words he was searching for. Taking her tiny hand in his bigger ones he began "Beth sweetheart, do you.. do you want to move in?" Beth's eyes widened and with a big smile she nodded her head and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh yes Mr. Dixon. I want."

After breakfast they went over to Maggie's and Glenn's house to pick up her things. Daryl was standing next to Beth's side, when she told her sister that she will move into Daryl's house. And again Daryl expected a worried and even angry Maggie, but instead she hugged her little sister and said "Oh Bethy, haven't you moved in since a long time?" They stayed some time by Maggie and Glenn in the living room, but then they went upstairs and Daryl helped Beth getting her stuff in four boxes.

When they left her sister's house again and went up with the boxes in their arms the street to their house, Beth looked up at Daryl and gave him one of the smiles, only Daryl got from her. The rest of the morning they spent to stow her stuff, while the record player was playing in the background and Beth was singing to it. And again Daryl thanked God for bringing his girl back to him.

After lunch it began to rain, fall was close. Beth took herself a sweater, when they went into the living room to watch a movie. Daryl knew that she was feeling cold, so he made a fire in the fireplace and Beth thanked him with a sweet smile.

Together they were cuddling on the couch, a warm blanket around them. They were both laying on their sides, because the couch wasn't that big, thankfully wasn't that big.

Beth's forehead was resting next to his chest so he could place his chin on top of her golden locks. Daryl breathed her in, while he was stroking her lower back. They weren't watching the movie any more, maybe they never did. They were just watching and listening to each other. Watching the movements from the other, listening to the breathing from the other, till they both drifted off to sleep.

When Daryl opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw were Beth's beautiful eyes watching him. With a still sleepily voice and stretching himself Daryl asked her "Are you watching me girl?" "Yeah, like you are always watching me while I'm sleeping." Beth answered with a smile.

After Beth had placed a soft kiss on his lips, Daryl kept on looking at her. He didn't deserve her, not even one bit. After clearing his throat he said "We should talk Beth." Her look changed, but she still said "Okay."

After they both had gotten up and they were facing each other, Daryl slowly began "Beth.. I don't know if I can give you the things you want, you need. I don't know if I can love you like I should. Like your mother, father, Maggie or your brother always wanted you to be loved, I don't know if I can give that to you."

Beth took Daryl's hand in hers, while she spoke with a serious voice "I don't want you to love me like my family would want it, I want you to love me like you do. I love you how the way you are Daryl. Don't think that you aren't good enough for me, because you are. You always were."

Daryl tried to smile back at her, but he failed pitifully. "I will always love you Beth, but when you ever want to leave or if you will find another one, you can go if you want." "Stop with that Mr. Dixon. I will also always love you, you are my life, remember? You are my everything, I won't leave you."

Looking her in the eyes to make sure that she meant that all serious, he still had to asked her one more time "You sure?" "I wasn't that sure about something in my whole life. I love you Daryl Dixon and now stop worrying." Beth told him.

Daryl slowly nodded his head, even when he was still worried. With her soft hands Beth stroked his cheeks and Daryl leaned into her touch. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?" Daryl whispered to her, while he watched the flames from the fire dancing in her eyes. "And you are the best thing that ever happened in my life." Daryl closed the space between them and kissed her softly.

They stayed on the couch next to the fire the whole day long, they also ate their dinner there and when they both felt tired again, Daryl took his princess bridal style into his arms and upstairs to their bedroom.

Daryl gave his shirt to her, in the second he took it off, and let her have her privacy. When he returned from the bathroom, Daryl saw that Beth still had her long hair into a braid, she was probably already too tired to open it. Daryl always loved it to see her hair opened, because then he believed, that only he saw her like that, not any other man had ever seen her like that.

Daryl cuddled himself next to her in their bed, feeling her body heat made him just realise how much he had missed it, even the few minutes he was in the bathroom. Pressing her back against his chest, they both felt asleep, still holding each other hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl woke up in the middle of the night, because there was a bad storm outside their bedroom window. He quickly looked down to his sleeping princess, because Daryl knew that Beth was afraid about storms like this one. Thankfully she was still asleep.

During the night Beth had turned around, so her head was pressing against his chest, while Daryl was laying on his side. He took the warm blanket more over her face so she hopefully won't see the lightenings, but he couldn't do anything about the thunders. Daryl hoped that Beth won't wake up because of them, but after a very loud one she began to move and the second Beth opened her eyes, Daryl knew she was already afraid.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay I'm here. It's just a storm." Beth was looking up at him with big eyes and after some seconds she slowly began to nod. Lovingly Daryl stroked her cheek, while he whispered "I got you, you don't have to be afraid sweetheart." Beth placed her head back next to Daryl's chest, while she was wrapping her arm around his middle.

When a bright lightening filled their bedroom Daryl quickly got down to Beth and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, because he knew that the loud thunder will follow in seconds. Beth winced in his arms and if he could, Daryl would stop the storm for his princess. "I always hated such storms, since I was a kid." Beth said next to his chest and feeling her warm breathe against his skin got Daryl goose bumps everywhere on his body. "I know sweetheart, I'm sure it will be over soon."

After a new lightening and the following thunder, Beth asked him "Can you distract me a little?" Normally, when she was asking this, Beth wanted that Daryl should tell her about his day, but yesterday they were together the whole time so.. Because he didn't know what Beth meant he asked back "How?" Beth took her head away from his chest, so she could look up at him and a little smirk was playing on her lips, when she told him "Maybe you can kiss me again Mr. Dixon?" Oh, that was what she wanted.

Feeling his head getting hot Daryl still nodded and slowly leaned closer to her face "Okay girl, if that's what you want." When their lips finally met, it was different this time. It was more passionable, but also tender at the same time. Their noses were touching softly, while their lips were searching for more. Framing her beautiful face with his palms, Daryl traced her already swollen lips with his thumb, while their lips were almost touching each other.

Suddenly Daryl got the need to suck her lower lip into his mouth and bite softly on it and so he gave in that need. Beth tasted so damn good. After she had wrapped her arms around his neck everything got wilder, they were kissing with more need and desire. Their lips were already wet, because they were kissing with so much passion and when Daryl felt Beth's warm tongue on his lips his whole body was on fire.

Quickly he opened willing his mouth for her and when he could taste her in his own mouth he began unwanted to moan. Beth pressed her body against his and Daryl could already feel how to head of his dick was growing out of his foreskin. When Beth pulled away, he knew that it was his time to explore her mouth now. Nervously he licked her closed lips, till she opened her mouth willing and let him inside. This time it was Beth who made a noise of desire and Daryl thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

Beth's hands were resting on his chest, while she was playing with his body hair. When they both finally hadn't any air left in their lungs, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. Daryl knew then that it was the time to tell her, even when he was just ashamed about it. "Beth before we.. I just have to tell you that.. I have never.."

Beth pressed her index finger gently against his mouth, while she was saying to him "It's okay Daryl. I also have never done it before. It's just you and me, we can do whatever we want. We don't have to be afraid." But Daryl was damn afraid and nervous, because he would be her first one and he couldn't take that back to her. "I shouldn't be your first one Beth." Daryl whispered, while he was looking at his shaking fingers.

He wanted her so bad, but Daryl also knew that he wasn't the right one for her. Beth's soft hands framed Daryl's face, while she was saying "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't be my first one, but Daryl I want you to be my first one. I have chosen you, because I love you and I want to spend my first time with you, I want to give that to you." He couldn't believe his ears, Beth Greene had chosen him, Daryl Dixon. This all couldn't be true, he was a Dixon and they just never had so much luck.

"But I don't want to hurt you." "You will never ever hurt me Daryl." He just knew that it will hurt for Beth, but she was looking so seriously up at him. So he just had to ask her one more time. "You really sure about that?" Smiling at him she answered "I was never so sure in my life before. I want you Daryl Dixon."

His already rock hard dicktwitched in his way too tight boxers, when Beth Greene told him that she was wanting him, only him. Beth began to kiss him again and Daryl's hand went from on top of her shirt to under it, to her hip and lower belly. Her soft skin felt so damn good under his palms and he couldn't stop exploring more of her. "I want you too sweetheart." Beth opened her eyes again and looked up at him. "I know, I have already noticed this."

Daryl stopped stroking her back, while he looked confused down at her, because he didn't know what she meant with that. "If I'm serious you could never hide it that good Mr. Dixon." Beth smiled at him. While he could feel how his head was getting red he asked her "Why didn't you do or say anything?" "Because I just loved it." Daryl looked surprised down at her. She had noticed everything he always thought she hadn't and she was still staying by his side. Beth Greene really loved him.

"And I also love it when you call me girl.." Beth started to pull her lower lip in her mouth "..because it turns me on." Oh hell she was making him crazy, just crazy. With a little smirk in his face Daryl said "Really? You like that girl?" He pulled her closer to his body and she just had to feel his dick against her belly. "I also love it when you call me Mr. Dixon." Beth smiled against his lips, while Daryl was kissing her with much passion.

Everything got hot, so damn hot and maybe because of that Beth opened her shirt. Daryl watched her shaking hands, while she opened the little buttons. When she reached the last at her chest Daryl's heart stopped to beat and he was so damn nervous. Finally all buttons were opened and Beth opened the shirt like a curtain, so Daryl could see her bare upper body.

His mouth began to water in the second he saw Beth's sweet breasts and he got the need to touch them, but he didn't move even when he wanted so bad. Beth could tell that he wanted to touch her, because she took his shaking hand and whispered "Love me like you do Daryl. You can touch me." With that she leaded his hand to her warm body and placed his palms carefully on top of her breast. Daryl closed his eyes then and tried to not lose his nerves.

Her breast fit perfect into his hand and he could feel how her nipple got harder under his palm. After he had found his nerves again Daryl carefully began to move his fingers and finally his whole hand. He will come soon if he will go on with just touching her perfect breast. Beth leaned closer and started kissing him and moaning into his mouth every time he teased her hard nipple.

Her hand found its way into his long hair, like Beth wanted to make sure that he won't pull away. He never would. Somehow her hand was on his hip and she started to play with the elastic band of his boxers. No one ever had seen him completely naked and Daryl was very afraid about that. What will she think? He never really cared about what the other were thinking about how he looked like, but he did care about what Beth was thinking.

He didn't know if his dick was.. was okay. Now he knew that Beth had never sex before, but that didn't mean that she hadn't seen a manhood before. Was he big enough, long enough, good enough? Daryl had never shaved the hair there and just right now in this moment he was so damn unsure about everything. He felt like a little kid again, not knowing how to make it right.

Beth was still playing with his boxers, but before Daryl could do anything, her long fingers were sliding under the fabric and when she touched his ass for the first time, Beth began to giggle.

Scared Daryl pulled quickly away, so there was much space between them. He could feel how his head was getting red and he was so ashamed. Why did she giggle? What had he done wrong? What had she felt there? He just wanted to take the blanket up to cover his whole body, when Beth took his hands in hers. Daryl was just too ashamed to look her in the eyes. He just wasn't the right one for her.

"Daryl. I didn't want to.. I shouldn't.." Beth was stroking the back of his hands, while she tried to find the right words. "It's just.. Your butt feels like a peach." What? When Daryl finally looked up again, Beth was smiling at him. She crawled closer to his side and said, while Daryl was still looking her confused in the eyes "Like a sweet, little peach." Did Beth really say that she liked his ass? Yeah, it really sounded like that.

When Daryl still didn't move Beth said one more time "I'm sorry Daryl, I shouldn't have giggled, but I like your butt." Still finding no words, Beth began to kiss him slowly, till Daryl responded the kiss and he began to relax again. Obviously she really liked his butt. When their tongues were dancing again, Daryl didn't worry any more.

Leaning back, Beth pulled Daryl with her, so he had his upper body over hers now. Lovingly he stroked her soft cheek, then her neck and finally his palm found one of her breasts and Daryl began to tease her nipple again, so Beth was moaning into his mouth. When she was moving like a snake under him, Daryl stopped and wandered with his hand, which finally found her back, her sexy back.

"I love your back." Daryl said to her between kisses and only then he noticed that he had said this out loud. Pulling back a little, so Daryl could see her expression, he was damn glad, when he saw Beth smiling up to him. "Really Mr. Dixon?" Daryl nodded with blushed cheeks. "What else do you love?"

Daryl twitched his shoulders, feeling a little uncomfortable. While Beth kept on with looking at him, he finally managed to mutter "I don't know." Beth took his hand, which wasn't at her back any more, to her lips and kissed it softly, before she whispered "You can tell me Daryl. There isn't a wrong answer." Looking into her eyes he finally whispered back "Your hair." Daryl cleared his throat "I love it when you have your hair opened."

Beth let go from his hand then and straightened up to him. "Then open my hair, if you want." Beth said to him with her big eyes. Daryl hesitated for a few seconds, before he slowly took his hand up, moved behind her neck and finally he opened carefully her braid. When Beth's hair was opened and falling down her shoulders, Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body.

His fingers were still playing with her hair, when he whispered to her "You are so beautiful Beth." She was smiling at him, the one smile only Daryl got from her and no one else. His hands were wandering to the back of her head, playing with her hair, letting the golden locks slide between his fingers, while Daryl was kissing her with much desire again. When Beth moved a little, her shirt was falling down her shoulder and Daryl just had to look at her bare shoulder. He wanted to pull the fabric down her upper body the whole way.

Looking back into her eyes, Beth was nodding almost unnoticeable, so Daryl finally pulled the shirt down her arms with his shaking hands. After throwing the fabric careless on the floor, they were both laying next to each other again. Kissing and touching the other body as much as they could. Beth's hand was moving down his upper body again, to his middle, but this time not at his backside. Daryl let her, till her warm hand found his damn hard dick through the fabric of his boxers. Daryl moaned wildly into her mouth, the second her fingers touched his dick.

No woman had ever touched him there before and Beth just laid her hand on his dick and wasn't even moving, but it already felt damn good. But when she began stroking up and down his length, Daryl thought that he will come in a few seconds. He could feel how his balls were already twitching and his dick too. When Beth was playing with the elastic band on his boxers again, Daryl quickly took her hand away.

She was looking up at him, like she had done something wrong, but Daryl got just too nervous, because no one had ever seen this part of him before. Daryl saw in Beth's eyes that she was ashamed and she was thinking that she had done something wrong, but she hadn't, so he quickly told her after he had cleared his throat "I will take them down." Daryl sat up and after breathing in a few times, he slowly took down his boxers all the way. He was totally naked now.

Daryl could feel the fabric of the blanket against the head of his hard dick. Feeling ashamed again, Daryl closed his eyes and somehow he had to hold back the tears, which were trying to break free from the corner of his eyes. Then Daryl could feel Beth's bare chest on the broken skin of his back. She was holding him, her arms around his belly. Beth kissed his back, while she whispered "It's okay Daryl. I love you."

Only then Daryl began to breathe again, even when he didn't know that he had ever stopped. Beth leaned back and because she didn't let go from him,she took Daryl with her. Beth lovely stroked his cheek, while he was just looking at her, still wondering why she had chosen him.

"I love every part of your body Daryl." Beth said to him. "I love your eyes." With her thumb she touched the spot under his eyes "I love your nose." She was moving her index finger down his nose "I love your lips." Her thumb was tracing his lips. "I love your cheeks." Beth was stroking his cheeks. "I love your hair." She pulled her fingers through his way too long hair.

"I love your ears." She touched the part of his ear, which was always standing out of his hair. "I love your neck." Beth was moving down his neck with her fingers, till he got goose bumps. "I love your shoulders." She placed her hand there. "I love your arms." Sliding down with her long fingers to his hand. "I love your chest." Her palms were touching the skin there. "I love your belly." Her fingertips were dancing next to his bellybutton. "I love your back." Beth was touching lovingly his scars there. "I love your legs." She moved her palm over his thighs.

"I love your butt." Carefully she placed her hand there. "And I also love this part from you, like I love every part from you Daryl." He could feel one tear breaking free from the corner of his eyes, when Beth moved her hand slowly down his belly button. The second she was touching his pubic hair, Daryl's breath stopped again. Watching her, Beth was still looking up at him, with her big deer eyes.

Moving down a little more, Beth finally touched his dick with her warm hand and she took his manhood carefully into her palm. Daryl just had to close his eyes, because the pleasure was too much for him to handle. Beth felt so good, her hand fitted just perfect around his dick. But she just stayed there for a few seconds before she let go again and Daryl almost let out a moan of disappointment, but when Beth slowly took his hurting balls in her soft hand Daryl thought he will explore.

How could only one touch make him feel so damn good?

When she took her other hand around his dick and stayed with her second by his palls, Daryl placed his head next to her shoulder. "Beth." He whispered into her ear, when she slowly began to stroke him and massage his balls at the same time. Daryl could feel how one drop pre cum found it's way out of his dick's head and was running down his length and on Beth's hand.

When Daryl's fingers found her hard nipple, he knew that they had to stop, or he will come in a few more strokes. "Beth, please stop it, or I won't be able to hold it back any more." Beth stopped then and Daryl began to kiss her like he needed to do this to stay alive. Maybe he really did. Daryl was sliding his fingers over the skin of her upper body the whole time, till he was the one who was playing with her panties this time. Wondering if she was shaved there.

Whit a shaking voice Daryl asked Beth underneath him "Can I put them down?" Beth nodded shy, while she pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Daryl sat up and after gripping the fabric at her hip, he slowly took it down. And when he saw her pubic hair, after he had pulled the fabric away there, his mouth began to water and his dick was jumping again. After he helped her out of her panties, Daryl looked down at her beautiful body.

Her long hair was covering her perfect breast from him, but he knew that the skin there was paler, because of the bikini Beth was wearing, while she was laying in the sun, when they were fishing last week. Also the skin at her womanhood was paler, because of the same reason. Beth was moving under his look, like she wanted to hide this parts of her body from him and when Daryl looked at her expression, he could tell that Beth was ashamed that her body was so unprotected.

With a soft voice Daryl whispered to her "Hey. It's me sweetheart." Her eyes found his and Daryl gave her a lovingly smile "Don't be afraid." After she nodded, Daryl laid himself on top of her, his body between her legs, supporting himself with his elbows.

He took the blanket on top of him, because he knew that she was feeling more comfortable than. After Daryl gave her a long kiss he whispered, his lips still on top of hers "You are so beautiful sweetheart." He could feel her smile against his lips and Daryl smiled back at her, looking his princess deep in the eyes. Daryl kissed her then on her forehead with closed eyes.

He never thought, that he could love one person that much. But Daryl Dixon loved Beth Greene, more than his own life. Taking her head into his palms he also kissed her cheeks, the corner of her mouth and her closed eyes. Then Daryl explored her neck, her soft neck. Beth took her chin up, so he could kiss even more of her soft skin.

When he placed one hot kiss behind her ear, Daryl earned a passionate moan from Beth's lips. Moving down to kiss her chest and her bare breasts, his dick was touching her womanhood and everything felt so good, so right. Beth pulled her fingers into Daryl's hair, when he took one of her nipples in his hot mouth. While he sucked and moved his tongue around the hard spot, Beth pulled on his hair even more, but he didn't care, because when he was looking up at her, he could see how she had her eyes pressed closed, her head deep into the pillow and her mouth opened, because of the pleasure he was giving her. He, Daryl Dixon, gave her that pleasure.

When Daryl pulled his lips away from her nipple and stayed there for a few more seconds, Beth began to whimper, because with his breath he was teasing her wet nipple. Placing her tiny hands in his bigger ones, he kissed them too, because Daryl wanted to let her feel that she was his girl. While his lips were exploring the skin from her belly his palms were drifting back to her back, Daryl loved so much. Having her in his arms he whispered "I love you girl."

Tracing his fingertips up and down her long legs, Daryl could feel her goosebumps. During kissing her inner tights, Daryl could see her womanhood for the first time. He knew that she was watching him, but she didn't stop him, so Daryl just couldn't take his eyes away. After a few moments Beth began to relax and she widened her legs more for him, so he could see more. Watching the glistening spot between her legs made Daryl wanting Beth even more.

And when he watched a drop running out of that spot and down her womanhood Daryl had to stop kissing her leg, because he wanted to kiss Beth there instead. She nodded at him, when he looked up at her with questioning eyes, and he carefully kissed first her lower belly, where her pubic hair was, and then he went deeper. To the one point Daryl knew, which would make her desire even more.

Daryl didn't know what he did or how he could make her feel good, so he just followed her moans and touches and when he kissed the little knot Daryl knew that Beth liked it, because she was pulling the mattress sheet into her fists, because she needed something to hold on. But even when Beth liked this, Daryl needed to taste her, needed to know about what she tasted in his mouth.

Daryl slid his hot tongue into the glistening spot and moaned. His moan probably let her shiver and she began to move, so Daryl took his hands on her lower belly to hold her in place. Beth tasted like heaven. So sweet and pure and Daryl just couldn't get enough. He caught every drop, which wanted to run out of that spot, because he just couldn't get enough. But finally he stopped and before he pulled away he kissed Beth's womanhood one last time.

After Daryl had wiped his wet mouth into the blanket he leaned himself over Beth and looked into her eyes. They were screaming for more, screamed because of the desire Beth had in her body. But Daryl still didn't want to believe it, that she wanted to give this precious moment to him.

So he gave her one last chance to change her mind "You still sure about this Beth?" She just responded a strong "Yes." Still unsure Daryl looked at the pillow next to her face, when Beth said "But you have to promise me something Daryl." "Whatever you want sweetheart." "You won't stop moving." Daryl wanted to contradict, but before he could even open his mouth, Beth asked "Promised?" "But I don't want to hurt you."

"It probably will hurt, but that's normal for the first time, but I don't want to remember the pain, when I will think back about my first time. I want a nice memory. And I want this memory with you Daryl." He just nodded then, he wanted to tell her, that she just had to say, that he should stop and he will, but Daryl knew that Beth already knew this anyway.

Carefully Daryl pulled with his knees her thighs more opened, so he could position himself better. The head of his dick was already touching her wet spot, while Daryl was kissing Beth lovingly one last time. With a shaking hand he guided his dick to her entrance, before he took her also trembling hand in his and Daryl's other arm was resting under her pillow. Slowly Daryl began to push himself inside her and with every more push he could feel how tight Beth was. When he could feel her fingers tightening against his for the first time he wanted to stop, but he remembered about his promise. Daryl didn't stop looking into Beth's beautiful eyes the whole time and then he could feel it. The wall inside her he had to break.

Stroking her fingers with his thumb he started to push stronger inside her. Beth's fingers were pressing his and she closed her eyes, because of the pain. When Daryl felt that the wall was finally broken he leaned down and kissed the tear away, which was running down her cheek. But he didn't stop then, like she had told him. He pushed his whole length inside her, till there was nothing left, that separated his body from hers.

Daryl didn't move then, he wanted to get her use to him inside her. Still stroking her fingers and kissing her forehead he asked "You okay sweetheart?" Beth opened her eyes then, and even when they were still wet, Daryl could see that she was happy. She was even smiling up at him.

Because Daryl just had eyes for Beth the whole time, he had't let himself feel anything, until now. And oh God, everything felt so damn good. Her inner walls were so tight and were pressing against his hard dick. Beth was so hot and so wet at the same time. Like she had noticed that Daryl couldn't handle the situation she said "This is all because of you. This is all for you Daryl."

Daryl pulled his second hand to his other under the pillow, before he started to kiss Beth again. Slowly he began to move, even when he didn't know what he was doing. But again he followed Beth noises, which were making him crazy by the way. Daryl moved slowly the whole time, because he already hurt Beth enough for today and they will have enough chances to make it faster anyother time.

But Beth didn't matter, because her moans got longer and louder when he went on touching that one spot inside her. With her long fingers she pushed away the hair, which was falling in his face, while they never stopped kissing. When Beth pulled her lips away, Daryl almost began to worry, but then he saw her eyes, her widened eyes. "Daryl.. I think.. I'm close.."

Taking his right hand up from under the pillow he started to stroke her cheek with his fingers "It's okay Beth. Don't hold it back." She just nodded at him and Daryl kept on pushing that way inside her, with which he touched her sensible knot every time he moved in- and outside of her. While Beth traced the corner of his mouth she whispered "I love you."

And shorty after Daryl whispered back "I love you too." he could feel how her walls were getting even tighter around his dick and her eyes widened one more time, but she never looked away from him. Little moans left her sweet mouth, while she came for the first time in her life.

Daryl watched her the whole time and when his sensible and already wet balls from her juice, were touching her sweet ass every time he pushed inside her, Daryl also couldn't hold it back any more. Pressing his forehead against hers he came deep inside his princess. After pushing deeper inside Beth a few more times, he finally wasn't able to hold himself any more, so he collapsed on her chest.

Daryl didn't know how long they were laying like that, his now soft dick still inside Beth. She was holding him close the whole time, while he was resting his head at the spot between her shoulder and neck. After they had both calmed down and their breathing became regular again Daryl moved so he could look his princess in the eyes.

And again her eyes were shining happily and she was smiling up at him. Taking the strands of hair away from her face, Daryl asked her "How do you feel?" "Happy." Beth response with an even brighter smile. After he had kissed her one more time, Daryl said "Me too."

Then he rolled off of her and quickly took his shirt to clean her up. His heart stopped beating, when he saw the blood. "Beth, you are bleeding." "That's okay Daryl. Nothing bad, it's because of the first time." Daryl nodded more to himself then to Beth, while he cleaned his princess.

After, he covered her body with the blanket again, so she won't start to freeze. Automatically Beth crawled closer to his side and Daryl took her in his arms. The storm was already gone, there was just the rain left that was knocking against the bedroom's windows. Still naked Daryl cuddled with his princess. He wasn't ashamed about his body any more, not when he was with her together. Now Beth had seen everything from him and she also knew everything from him.

"I'm tired Daryl." Beth said with an already sleepily voice. Kissing her forehead Daryl told her "Then close your beautiful eyes sweetheart. I won't leave you." Climbing between his legs, Beth laid her head on Daryl's bare chest. Stroking the soft skin on her back, Daryl knew that he was the happiest man in the whole world right now.

Because Daryl knew, that Beth was already asleep, he stroked her head and whispered into the darkness "I can't tell you how much I care about you Beth. I have never thought, that I will find someone like you, who loves me the way I am. I know that I won't ever be enough, won't ever be good enough for you, don't matter how often you will tell me the opposite, but believe me, I will try every day my best to make you happy, to protect you. You are my life Beth. You are my princess and I will try to be the prince you deserve. I would run to the end of the world, I would do everything for you my girl." Daryl could feel that his eyelids were getting heavy, when he said "I love you my princess."

If he wouldn't have felt her warm breath on his skin, he would just say, that he had dreamed it, when Beth whispered "I love you too my prince." This night Daryl Dixon fell asleep with a smile in his face for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This is the end my story my lovely readers.
> 
> This is my favorite story I have written till now, I spent so much time with it, I gave so many feelings in it and just wrote the things down, I was dreaming whole days long.
> 
> Hope you loved it as much as I loved it - thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
